Oh, Brave New World
by HiBob
Summary: Come Traveler, to another plane and learn what might have been.
1. The Traveler Stone

OH, BRAVE NEW WORLD   
  


By: HiBob

  
  


Disclaimer: All rights and privileges of these characters belong to JK Rowling. 

  
  


Claimer: I still hate writing disclaimers, but I get the feeling that it's expected of me. I feel the same way about paying taxes.

  
  


INTRODUCTION

  
  


When I first began writing fan fiction, I tried my hand at a multi-chapter story which I listed as The Traveler Stone. It was nine chapters long, and ended rather abruptly. After a second attempt, I adopted the habit of writing the story completely before I began posting. I found that I was writing my stories in reaction to the reviews, instead of concentrating on the story line. The first resulting story following this decision was Hogwarts in the Middle, and it was well received. As a result, I have kept to this policy.

This is a revised version of The Traveler Stone, based upon the notes I had made, then discarded. The bulk of the story, in the earlier part is similar but not completely the same as the original story. The later half is altered significantly. I think it is a major improvement over the original story, but only my reviewers can tell me that.

If you have not read the original version, don't feel that you should. I am keeping that story posted for those few who are curious and would like to compare them.

To me, the written word is a living thing, and how well we write shows how much we have grown. (And before anyone else says it, I still have a lot of growing to do).

This story takes place during GoF at an unspecified time between the First and Second Tasks.

*

  
  


Chapter One: The Traveler Stone

  
  


Dudley Malfoy had heard the rumors. Something secret was hidden within Hogwarts walls. That was nothing new. There were probably a hundred secret things hidden at Hogwarts. But this secret was one that could be found. He had overheard two teachers talking about the 'Traveler Stone' being hidden in one of the rooms.

Dudley was not noticed as he listened in on the conversation. (It pays to have an invisibility cloak.) Nor were the Weasley twins noticed. With their ability to hide in dark corners, they made Dudley feel like an amateur. But then, they did have two years experience on him. He had the advantage, however. He knew that they knew about the stone but they were not aware that he did. Now, all he had to do was to slip back to Slytherin House and get his brother. The Malfoys would be more than a match for the Weasley twins.

Quickly and quietly, Dudley slipped away and ran up the first staircase he came to. It would do no good if he were followed, even by accident, so he deliberately headed back on a roundabout path. After he felt it was safe, he removed his cloak, folding it up and putting it in the pocket of his robes, a special pocket he had made for that purpose.

Dudley mused about the Traveler Stone. The idea of being able to go anywhere was an enticing thought even though he had no idea how it would work. It would be fun trying to puzzle it out. Draco was very good at figuring out how things worked, while Dudley was good at figuring out how to use them. The Traveler Stone could be a great find.

He had not been paying attention to his surroundings when Dudley suddenly realized that something was not right. He looked around carefully, but saw nothing out of place. Then he noticed it. An old closet he had passed. There was a faint reddish glow along the bottom of the door. It was so faint that if there had been any light from outside he would have never been able to spot it

"I love rainy sundays" Dudley said to himself.

The door was locked, of course. On the other hand, Dudley was a wizard with a wand. Carefully looking around to make sure he was alone, he took out his wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohamora," he said as softly as he could, and the door opened. His heart raced as he looked inside the closet. Floating in the air about four feet off the ground was a small red jewel, shining with a soft inner glow.

'Draco will love this,' he thought as he reached out and grabbed the jewel. Suddenly, he froze, unable to move. At the same moment a voice spoke in his head, "Come, Traveler, to learn what other path might have brought you here. Cross over to another plane and learn what might have been." Just as suddenly as he had frozen, Dudley could move again, and when he opened his hand the jewel was gone.

Dudley slammed the door closed and ran as fast as he could to Slytherin House, trying to control his fear the entire time. He was almost to the entrance when he saw Professor Snape coming the other way.

"Uncle Severus," Dudley called out, running up to the man, "I found something."

"What did you call me?" Snape demanded in anger.

"Uncle Severus," Dudley said meekly, his fear creeping into his voice.

"You will call me Professor or Sir, and nothing else," Snape said furiously. "Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?"

Young Malfoy was confused. This wasn't the way his uncle normally acted. Afraid for no reason he could understand, the fourteen-year-old boy carefully formed his next words.

"I thought I was, uh, Dudley Malfoy, Sir, and that you were my Uncle, Severus Snape."

Snape looked at the boy and slowly nodded. "Well, Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with you right away."

"Then you were looking for me?" Dudley asked in relief.

"No," Snape replied, "I was looking for someone else." As they walked he asked, "Where are your glasses?"

"What glasses?"

"Never mind," Snape said, and they kept walking.

*

"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking up at the Potions Professor and the black-haired boy.

"I found this boy wandering the halls," Snape said, "He appears to be under the delusion that we are related."

"I'm sorry, Headmaster," Dudley said, "I don't understand what is happening. Professor Snape was my uncle this morning."

"Then something must have changed from this morning," Dumbledore said in a pleasant voice. "Did anything happen to you today that was unusual, Harry?"

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"Did anything unusual happen?"

"Yes sir, but I meant, I mean, I thought you called me Harry."

Dumbledore looked concerned, and said, "Did I? I apologize. I mistook you for someone named Harry Potter. Do you know him?"

"No sir. I've never heard the name before," Dudley said. Then he remembered the words that he had heard. "I found something, Headmaster, a red jewel, and when I touched it . . ."

Dumbledore looked up in surprise and understanding. "We call it the Traveler Stone," he explained, "and now I know what has happened, my boy. I am afraid I must ask who you are."

"Dudley Malfoy, Headmaster."

"Merlin's Beard," Snape exclaimed, "Albus, is this possible? Is he telling the truth?"

"Mr. Malfoy is here, Severus. It must be possible. You do understand the implications." Dumbledore looked at the boy carefully as if he were trying to memorize his features, and asked him, "You are aware what has happened, Dudley, that you are no longer in your own world."

"Yes, Headmaster," Dudley replied, "but it is a bit frightening to hear you say it."

Dumbledore quickly wrote a message on a piece of parchment. When he had finished, he waved his wand. The parchment disappeared in a flash of light. He then looked up at the Potions Professor. "Severus," he asked, "Please bring Draco Malfoy to my office, I have already contacted Minerva. It would be best to have those most affected by what has happened to be the first to hear the explanation."

"Of course, Albus," Snape said, and left hurriedly.

"Would you care for some tea, Dudley?" Dumbledore offered.

"Yes, please," Dudley said, "and thank you, Sir. It is good to know that some things have not changed."

Dumbledore returned the boy's smile, and noticed that he was beginning to relax. "Which house are you in, Dudley?" Albus asked in a conversational tone.

"Slytherin, of course," Dudley said, then after a pause added, "Is Uncle Severus still Head of House?"

"Yes he is, but in this world he is definitely not your uncle," Albus said with an encouraging smile.

"I did notice, Sir," Dudley said with a polite laugh, "but may I ask, is Father here?"

"Your father?" asked Dumbledore in a puzzled voice, "Why would Lucius Malfoy be here?" 

Dudley responded, "Sir, in my world he teaches here. Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Interesting," Dumbledore said. "In our world your father is at Malfoy Manor. But if you don't mind, I would like to know how he came to the school."

"It was before the beginning of term, my third year," Dudley said. "I suppose I should tell you exactly what happened, Sir. We were in Diagon Alley shopping. I felt someone touch my shoulder, and then everything went dark. I awoke in a cemetery with my hands tied to a gravestone, my right arm bleeding. Lord Voldemort was shouting at my father about how I was the heir of his enemy and to prove his loyalty my father must kill me. Instead Father used his wand to release me. He told me to run then turned to attack the other Death Eaters. As I was running, I turned around to see Voldemort raising his wand. I stopped and shouted at him, drawing my own wand. We shouted our curses at each other at the same time."

Dudley told the headmaster about the battle of wills between the Dark Lord and himself, and how he barely won. He then related how the spirits of those killed by Voldemort came out of the wand and promised to help him.

"One of them, who called himself James, said my father was a good man but he could not hold out much longer. He said they would help me but that I should hurry to Father. As I stumbled forward, I noticed everyone appeared stunned by what had happened. Father used the chance to grab me, and apparated with me back to the Manor, where the rest of the family was already waiting.

"Father called all the servants, telling them all contracts were cancelled, and handed out any piece of clothing available to the house elves to free them. He then told everyone to flee as quickly as possible. We were the last to leave, using floo powder to get to Hogsmeade Tavern. From there we ran to Hogwarts. We barely made it, Sir. They were right behind us."

"Dudley, if I understand you correctly, Lord Voldemort was restored to his body, and your father fought him?" Albus asked, amazed at what he had been told.

"Yes sir," Dudley answered. "We had nothing when we arrived here. Voldemort launched an attack on us, and our estate with all our holdings was destroyed. You offered Father a teaching position to keep us from having to accept charity." Dudley paused, and added in a soft voice, "He appreciates that more than you realize."

"I'm sorry to hear about your family's misfortune," Albus told the boy, "but it is reassuring to know that family means so much to your father."

"Yes, Sir. Father's relationship with Voldemort had become strained after the Dark Lord had seized the Philosopher Stone . . ."

Dumbledore was startled to here that statement, and Dudley paused in curiosity. "In our world," the headmaster explained, "Voldemort was thwarted in his attempt to steal that very stone, and it was destroyed."

"You are fortunate, Headmaster," Dudley told him, "The aurors succeeded in destroying the Philosopher Stone as well, but at great cost. Lord Voldemort had already prepared enough of the Elixir of Life to sustain himself until he could restore himself completely."

"Mister Malfoy, I must ask you this, and please answer me carefully. When you touched the Traveler Stone, you were not merely put in this world, you were exchanged for your counterpart, who apparently had touched the stone at the same moment. What will he find when he gets there?"

"I think I understand what you are asking, Sir," Dudley said. "I don't know what your world is like, but I am sure you are not facing the problems we have. To be blunt, Sir, we are at war. Hogwarts still operates as a school but it is more like a fortress. It is one of the few safe places left."

Dumbledore listened to what the boy told him, and said, "I must ask you to be careful with what you say while you are with us, Dudley. You should know that while we are facing dangers here, we are not in as serious a situation. What you say could have an unforseen impact on our world."

Dudley nodded in agreement, "I know that, Headmaster. The first thing we are taught at school is to not speak about certain things. I learned early that your office is one of the few places we can talk openly."

There was a knock at the door, and Professor McGonagall entered the office. Behind her were Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"Please seat yourselves," Dumbledore said to the new arrivals, as he waved his arm and caused five chairs to appear.

"Is something . . ." Hermione began but was interrupted.

"Please, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, "I will explain everything shortly. I am only waiting for . . . Ah, here they are now."

Professor Snape ushered Draco Malfoy into the room, depositing him into the chair next to Dudley. Dudley smiled and patted Draco on the shoulder in reassurance.

"Why did you do that?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Because he's my brother, you stupid weasel," Dudley answered with a sneer.

"This is going to be fun, Albus. I can't wait to start," Snape said with a frown.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Pardon me, everyone, but this is not Harry Potter." He motioned to Dudley, who stood up.

"Permit me to introduce myself, My name is Dudley Malfoy, fourth form, Slytherin House." Looking specifically at Ron, he added, "My friends call me Dudley, please feel free to call me Mr. Malfoy."

Ron began to get angry, despite his surprise, but one glance from Dumbledore kept him quiet. The Headmaster started to explain about the Traveler Stone but was immediately interrupted by Draco.

"Are you saying, sir, that there is another world somewhere where he is my brother?"

"Yes," answered Snape, "and I, unfortunately, am your uncle."

Draco groaned.

"If I may continue," Dumbledore said, "Dudley Malfoy, in his own world, came upon the Traveler Stone, and touched it. As a result, he has traded places with Harry Potter."

"Professor," Hermione asked, "Couldn't he touch the stone again and return home?"

"Alas, my dear. If he were to touch the Stone while in our world, he would be trapped here permanently, and Harry would be lost to us."

"There's no fear of that, anyway," Dudley volunteered. "The Traveler Stone disappeared after I touched it. I have no idea where it is now."

"No, it didn't," Dumbledore corrected, "It is merely that I have hidden the Stone in a different place than my counterpart in your world."

"Then how can he get back to his world?" Hermione asked, confused

. Dumbledore explained. "In all known cases, the subjects involved returned at some indistinct time, usually within a week but sometimes it would happen months later. In rare cases, the subject never returned to his own world. Experts on the subject agree that his counterpart had probably died and could not return. As Dudley is here with us, we can only assume that Harry also touched the Traveler Stone and is now having a similar conversation with . . . me."

As everyone came to terms with what happened, Hermione turned to Dudley and asked, "Harry, sorry, Dudley, where are your glasses?"

Dudley glared across the top of the cup of tea he was drinking. "I don't wear glasses," he sneered, "what makes you think I did, Miss Braniac?"

"Don't talk to her that way," Ron yelled. "We're your friends."

Dudley yelled back, "What makes you think I would want to be friends with a red-haired worm?"

"Nice phrase," Draco said.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione shouted.

"Mudblood," both Dudley and Draco yelled back. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

Turning to Dumbledore, Draco said, "I like him, Professor. Can we keep him?"

"Perhaps everyone would like a round of detention instead of continuing this conversation?" Professor McGonagall offered.

As the students quieted, Dumbledore suggested, "It might be useful if we were to compare notes, find out what we have in common with Dudley, and what is different. It would help him fit in."

"Yeah, right," muttered Ron.

Ignoring the remark, the Headmaster asked Dudley to explain his family relationship.

"Well, Sir. I've already told you that Draco is my brother, and I'm sure it will be no surprise to anyone when I tell you that I was adopted."

"If I may interrupt," Severus Snape said with extreme politeness, "Could you explain how it is that I am your uncle." Snape then glared Ron Weasley into silence when the boy started to make a remark.

Dudley smiled warmly at the Potions Professor. "It happened when Father broke ranks with Voldemort."

"Father is involved with Voldemort? You have to explain that first," Draco insisted.

"I won't go into any details," Dudley said, eyeing Professor Dumbledore, "but it was obviously because of me. As it happened, our Aunt Rose followed us to Hogwarts. She had been recently widowed."

"Lucky for her," Draco muttered, "Here, she's still stuck with that idiot Grandfather forced her to marry."

"Please, Draco," Dudley said politely, "Do you always have to interrupt with some remark. I can never have a decent conversation with you around."

"But you make my Aunt Rose sound so sad."

"She wore black for almost an entire day."

"That would be like Aunt Rose," Draco admitted. "How did that skinflint die?"

"No one could prove anything but it was rumored that he was poisoned," Dudley answered, and both boys turned to look at a surprised Snape. "It wasn't you, Uncle," Dudley quickly added with a grin. "She didn't even know you then."

"And I married this woman?" Snape asked.

"It was literally a whirlwind courtship, Uncle, um sorry, Sir. The two of you married shortly after the beginning of term last year. Cassie was the flower girl." 

"Cassie?" Severus asked.

"I suppose you don't call her that. Cassandra, my sister," Dudley said, then looked at Draco and added, "our sister."

As an awkward silence grew, Dumbledore said, "Dudley, you should know. In this world, Draco is an only child."

"I'm sure it is our loss not to know her, Dudley," Snape said, putting a consoling hand on his shoulder. 

The conversation was interrupted by Ron's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dudley asked, biting off the word, weasel.

Ron was saved by Professor McGonagall's intercession. "You should know, Mister Malfoy, that in our world, Professor Snape and Harry Potter do not get along. It is ironic to find the two of you as relatives."

"That is an understatement," Snape added. "Harry Potter is always running around this school causing mischief. Too many times he has come to class unprepared. And he has an attitude of total disregard for authority." Snape realized he was almost yelling, and forced himself to calm down. "I am happy to say he is nothing like you have shown yourself to be, Dudley. Please don't let my words upset you."

"Yes, Sir," Dudley said, and quickly turned away, rolling his eyes. This was definitely his uncle. He looked up to see everyone else giving him a bemused smile. "Excuse me, Headmaster," he said to change the subject. "In my world, Father teaches at this school, but you mentioned that he is not here. Who teaches that course?"

"That would be Professor Moody," Albus told him. "Do you know him?"

"Only by reputation, Sir. He was a famous auror in his time, and is now retired."

"He is here this year to help us out," Dumbledore explained, "because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Ahh," Dudley said smiling, "I had heard from Father about plans to revive the competition. It's wonderful that you've actually done so. Who represents Hogwarts?"

"You do," Draco said with a wicked grin.

"Me? How?" 

"We think you slipped your name in." Draco laughed.

"You tried as well. Didn't you?" Dudley asked

Draco paused, and the smile became a frown. "Dudley, we aren't friends in this world, much less brothers. Here, I like you as much as Snape does."

Dudley blinked his eyes as he digested what Draco told him. It seemed impossible. His brother, his best friend, was his enemy. He could not understand it.

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly, and brushed some nonexistent hair out of his eyes.

"Remus Lupin was our Defense Professor last year," Hermione said, and received an appreciative look from Dudley for changing the subject. "Have you heard of him?"

"I have," Dudley admitted, "but not as a teacher. He was the first werewolf cured by the potion Uncle Severus developed. Uncle received the Order of Merlin for that." He smiled proudly when he said that last part.

Albus noticed the uncomfortable look on Severus' face and quickly asked, "Dudley, I believe you said your father started teaching here last year. Who taught the Defense Class before he came here?"

"It was Sirius Black, Sir." Dudley answered, "Please tell me you have heard of him?"

"We have," Dumbledore said with a nod of his head. "But you should know. In our world he is your Godfather . . ."

Dudley's eyes lit up in awe. "The Minister of Magic is MY Godfather?" His smile wilted as he saw the Headmaster avoid looking at him. No one else would look at him except Draco who smiled weakly and shrugged his shoulders, "Dudley, uh, um . . ."

"What is it?" Dudley asked, trying to imagine the worst possible things. Carefully, he asked, "He's not in Azkaban, is he?"

"Well, NO," Draco said, "He escaped."

"Are you telling me that the Minister of Magic is actually an escaped convict?" Dudley asked in disbelief.

"He's also your Godfather," Draco reminded him, then smiled wickedly again. "I understand the two of you are very close."

After the two Slytherins stopped laughing (helped along by the two Gryffindors looking very annoyed), Dudley asked who had taught the class instead.

"Our second year we had Gilderoy Lockhart," Ron mentioned.

"I've never heard of him," Dudley replied.

"You're lucky," almost everyone answered.

Trying not to laugh, Dudley asked who taught their first year. Hermione Granger answered with a frown.

"You had Useless as a teacher?" Dudley asked in amazement. "In our world, Quirrell was made Assistant Groundskeeper. He was a charity case." Then his look darkened, and he said, "except at the end. Someone found a use for him."

"That someone had the same use for him in this world, as well," Dumbledore said, "Some things are not that different."

  
  


"I am curious," Severus Snape asked at one point. "How did Sirius Black become Minister?"

"Partly because of his capture of an escaped prisoner," Dudley said, smiling at the irony. "The murderer, Peter Pettigrew."

"What happened, Dudley?" Dumbledore asked when the boy went quiet.

"You should know, Sir, that Pettigrew managed to get away before he could be returned to Azkaban. And it was my fault. I did it in a moment of compassion, but then, I also had other things on my mind."

Dudley gave Weasley a pointed look and, from his reaction, understood that there was another similarity between their two worlds. Apparently Potter had let Pettigrew escape, because he was more concerned with saving his friend's life.

*

"It is time to eat," Dumbledore told everyone. "It would be best to conclude our discussion at this point. I hope, Mister Malfoy, that this has been of help to you."

"It was surprising," Draco said, then stopped when he realized he was not the Malfoy being referred to. He smiled with amusement at his new brother, and let him answer.

"I will agree with Draco," Dudley admitted, "You've told me a great deal that seems almost impossible." He paused. "Wait. I've had a thought. Where do I go during holiday?"

"You spend the summer with your aunt and uncle, the Dursleys," Dumbledore explained.

"They're alive? My parents are alive!"

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley are not your parents in this world," McGonagall told him, "but they do have a son named Dudley."

"They don't like you either," Draco added helpfully.

"Dudley?" Professor McGonagall asked, "We're sorry to shock you, but . . ."

"I understand, Professor. But in my world, they did love me."

"Dinner calls," Dumbledore reminded them. "Dudley, feel free to use your discretion when you talk to anyone. I will not ask you to hide who you are. But I must ask you to take your meals with the Gryffindors."

"But why, Sir? I didn't do anything wrong."

Albus looked more bemused at the reactions from Dudley's remark, than from the remark itself. Severus smiled and Draco laughed, while Minerva and her two students gave withering frowns.

"It is not you, my dear boy. Your counterpart is in Gryffindor, and should he suddenly return, he would be heavily distraught to find himself in Slytherin."

"Then he'll be sleeping in Harry's bed?" Ron asked, in a not very happy voice.

"He will be taking Mister Potter's place in all things, including the classes he goes to, and which house he stays in. And please stop groaning, Dudley. It is not the end of the world."

"If you say so, Headmaster," Dudley answered doubtfully.

"I'll show you where the Great Hall is," Draco offered, and grinned at Dudley's annoyed response.

"Draco, this is terrible," Dudley said as they walked down the hallway, with Weasley and Granger behind them. "Do you know what I've walked into? You aren't my brother. You don't like me. My sister doesn't even exist. Uncle Severus hates me. My original parents are alive but they hate me. My only other relative is an escaped murderer. And on top of that, I'm in Gryffindor."

"If it's of any help, Father hates you as well."

"This Harry Potter must be a complete failure."

"He is," Draco agreed, "he's nothing like you at all."

"That's not true," Ron shouted, then added cheerfully. "Dudley, you're going to love it here, taking Harry's place. Harry's the most popular guy in school."

"And you and the Weasel are best friends," Draco supplied.

"We are?" asked Dudley, letting the thought drearily sink in.

"Yes," added Hermione, "the two of you are inseparable."

"You mean the three of us," Ron amended. They watched in amusement as Dudley groaned. Then Dudley surprised them by laughing.

"Do you know," he explained, "at this moment, in my world, Draco probably has his arm around Harry Potter and is telling him, 'Don't worry, I am your brother and I will take care of you.'"

All four were still laughing when they entered the Great Hall.


	2. I Hate Rainy Sundays

CHAPTER 2: I HATE RAINY SUNDAYS   
  


"I hate rainy Sundays," Harry said to himself, as he sat in the deserted classroom.

Hermione demanded that he try to solve the mystery of the egg for the Triwizards Tournament, and refused to have anything to do with him when he told her there was still plenty of time. Ron was too busy playing wizard chess, and winning. Harry decided to go for a walk, only to be chased away by Filch and Flitwick, who were talking in the hallway. He finally ended up hiding in an empty classroom to avoid the Weasley twins.

The twins were always searching the school on the weekends they did not go to Hogsmeade. They always hoped to uncover another secret passage or something. Harry didn't want to join them in their search. If he did and then they became bored he could easily become the test subject for their latest practical joke. Harry could live without that.

And here he was, sitting on the floor in an empty classroom, staring at the outside gloom. Finally, Harry heard the twins' voices fade beneath the patter of the rain against the windows. As he turned to leave, he casually glanced around the room, and at the cabinet he had been leaning against, and that is when he saw it. Coming from the crack between the cabinet doors was a soft red glow. If the room hadn't been as dark as it was, he would have never noticed it. He opened the cabinet to find out the source.

There it sat, a red jewel shining with its own light. As he looked at it, he realized it was not sitting on the shelf but was in fact floating an inch above it. He ran his hand underneath to verify this and, as he did so, a finger lightly brushed the bottom of the jewel. Suddenly, he couldn't move, not even to breathe. In that same instant a voice spoke inside his head, "Come, Traveler, to learn what other path might have brought you here. Cross over to another plane and learn what might have been." As he watched, the jewel faded from sight.

Harry was relieved he had not tried to grab the jewel or he might have faded with it, going who knows where. Then he thought to himself, 'I have to tell Ron and Hermione.' The thought 'perhaps I should tell Dumbledore or one of the teachers' was also in his mind. Unfortunately, it was right behind 'I hope they have treacle pie for desert tonight' and it never had a chance.

Heading back to Gryffindor, Harry ran into no one. When he arrived at the entrance, he said "Golden Snitch," but the picture didn't move. "Excuse me," he asked, "aren't you going to open up?"

The Fat Lady laughed, "You have to give the password first."

"I did, Golden Snitch," Harry repeated.

"That is not the password," said the Fat Lady in a haughty tone, "and that is a terrible disguise."

"What do you mean," asked Harry, but before he could get an answer he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

When Harry turned around, he saw Hermione, who in turn started laughing when she looked at his face, "What's the matter, two eyes aren't good enough for you, you had to try for four?"

"I told him it was a terrible disguise," snickered the Fat Lady.

Harry stared in disbelief. "Hermione, why are you talking to me like that?"

She replied mockingly, "Hermione, why are you talking to me like that."

"That will be enough Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall walking up to the two students, "And, Mr. Malfoy, you will explain what you are doing here, and why you are wearing those ridiculous glasses."

As his jaw dropped, Hermione piped, "close your mouth, Malfoy, you're attracting flies."

Ignoring her, Harry asked McGonagall, "Professor, what did you call me?"

McGonagall arched an eyebrow at the unusual question. "I called you Mr. Malfoy," she repeated. When she noticed his confusion, she added, "is there any reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because I'm not Draco Malfoy," Harry said, "I don't even know why you would think I was."

The Professor looked at Hermione, causing her to swallow whatever words she was about to say. Then she turned back to Harry, giving the kind of smile you give a little child so as not to frighten him, which is exactly what it did to Harry. "I do not think you are Draco Malfoy," she said carefully, "but I think it best if you tell me your name. That should end the confusion."

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, his voice shaking.

He saw Professor McGonagall step back as though she had just been hit. Even Hermione was surprised at her reaction.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "you are to tell no one about this. Go to the Malfoy's apartment and tell them to meet me in Dumbledore's office as soon as possible." As Hermione turned to leave, the Professor called out, "and, Miss Granger, it would be best if you came with them." At this, Hermione turned, and ran as fast as she could.

"Harry," the Professor said gently, "you know who I am. Do you know the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore?" When Harry nodded, she took him by the hand, and led him away.

*

Dumbledore smiled at the boy, handing him a cup of tea. "Let me warn you in advance, Harry, I have a good idea of what has happened, and I believe you are in for a bit of a surprise."

"I have had a few surprises already, Professor," Harry replied.

"If it makes you feel any better, I remember holding you when you were a baby. You have your mother's eyes, you know." Harry smiled at that.

At this point, there was a knock on the door. Hermione walked in, and was surprised at Harry's smile. She was more surprised by his reaction to the people behind her. It was Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa. Both were dressed in modest robes. Behind them was Draco, who smiled when he saw Harry, and gave him a thumbs-up.

Without even looking around Lucius said, "stop that Draco, and go sit with your brother." Then he asked Dumbledore, "what did he do now, Albus? I hope it isn't serious."

"Oh, Dudley," sighed Narcissa, looking at Harry like he was a lost puppy. Then she frowned, "Dudley, take off those silly glasses, right now."

Dumbledore interrupted, "Narcissa, Lucius, this isn't Dudley. That is why you have been called here."

Dumbledore signaled Harry to stand up. "I believe we should start with an introduction. May I present to you Master Harry Potter."

"That's impossible, Albus. The Potters are all dead." Lucius replied.

"Apparently, that is not the case in his world, Lucius."

Lucius Malfoy nodded thoughtfully, "He found the Traveler Stone?"

"Yes, and I think we should explain it to him, as he obviously does not know."

Harry tried to remain calm as Dumbledore, explained about the Traveler Stone and its ability to send a person into a parallel world, a world of what might have been. He answered the questions about how he found the stone and accidently touched it, confirming Dumbledore's suspicions.

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry started to ask.

"Headmaster," Narcissa said, correcting him.

"Um, Headmaster," Harry began again, "What happened to the stone? It disappeared when I touched it."

"Nothing happened to it, Harry. It is still there, in your world. In our world, we hid it in a different place. While I also have the Malfoy brothers to worry about," Dumbledore said looking pointedly at Draco, who was wearing his best 'Who? Me?' face, "it seems that my counterpart only has to deal with the Weasley twins."

"Lucky him," Lucius muttered.

"Headmaster," Hermione asked, "Why don't you lock the stone away in a safe place, instead of leaving it around?"

"An intelligent question." the Headmaster said, " and the simple answer is that the stone refuses to be locked up. It insists on being accessible. If I were to lock it in a vault, for example, the stone would merely relocate itself. Think of the havoc, if it suddenly appeared in the middle of London in the middle of a work day. The stone is quite content to sit behind a locked door, but if you put a ward or spell on the door, the stone would be gone the next time you checked. I know, Miss Granger, a very annoying artifact."

"Headmaster," Harry said, looking at Narcissa to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong, "Why can't I just touch the stone again and go back to my own world?"

Again, Dumbledore shook his head, "It doesn't work that way, Harry. If you touch our stone, you will not return home. Instead you will be trapped in this world for the rest of your life."

Harry nodded glumly, asking, "What do I do?"

"Headmaster," Draco said, "I have a question. If Harry is supposed to be the same person as my brother, then why does he wear glasses, and Dudley doesn't?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore answered honestly.

At Dumbledore's urging, Harry began to describe his world. He told everyone how Voldemort killed his parents, and his life with the Dursleys. When he began to talk about Hogwarts, they compared notes about the teachers, most of whom he knew.

Professor Quirrell turned out to be a charity case, but still managed to betray Dumbledore's trust. Remus Lupin never came to Hogwarts, but had been cured of his illness, to Harry's surprise, by Professor Snape. When no one had ever heard of Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry said they should feel lucky. When Harry asked who had been the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts he was told Sirius Black. "He's my Godfather," Harry exclaimed. He quickly explained what had happened to Sirius, his escape from Azkaban, and how he was now living in hiding.

"An interesting story, Harry," Dumbledore said at the conclusion, "but your life here has been quite different. After your parents were killed, You were sent to live with the Dursleys. However, one of Voldemort's agents followed you there, and it was only recently we realized that the man had killed your cousin by mistake. You should know Harry, they raised you as their son, and came to love you very much."

"Uncle Vernon loved me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Your parents will explain it to you later in more detail," Albus said, "but that is the truth."

"But what happened, Sir?" asked Harry, not sure who to direct the question to. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, that explains why you called me Dudley, but how did you become my father."

Lucius smiled at Harry in a familiar way. Harry had seen him smile like that at Draco, and thought it an arrogant look, but, now, being on the receiving end of that same smile, he saw warmth and trust in those piercing eyes. He knew then how Draco could love his father. 'Draco is a fool for being jealous of me,' thought Harry, 'he has the one thing I've always wanted.'

Lucius explained the situation simply. "You were adopted. I was the only wizard your father knew, and I was made your legal guardian after he died."

Harry thought for a moment, then said, "Sir, there is something you are not telling me." Lucius looked away from Harry and began staring intensely at a bare spot on Dumbledore's desk.

"There's a lot I'm not telling you, Harry. I don't mean to be rude, but it is none of your business. Dudley has had a hard life, much harder than you, if you can imagine. Like you, he lost his parents, but then he lost a second family, and almost lost another family when I turned against Voldemort. I won't go into detail about any of that because it is HIS life. If he is willing to share his life story with anyone, I'm sure you will hear about it when you return."

Harry watched as Narcissa, with a tear in her eye, put her arm around Lucius. Draco was looking down at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Even Hermione was uncomfortable, turning away when he looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to the empty air.

To lighten the mood, Dumbledore asked Harry to describe some events that happened in his world. Harry mentioned the Triwizard Tournament and his involvement in it. Dumbledore gave a smile at that, "it was something we had planned on doing." 

"Do you think you could help figure out how I was entered . . . Headmaster," Harry said, glancing at Narcissa Malfoy, who nodded approvingly.

"I have some thoughts on the subject," Dumbledore admitted, "but it would be best if I noted them in a letter to my counterpart. I think I should leave it to his discretion."

"May I ask a question?" Hermione Granger said to Harry. "I'm curious about what type of person you are." She smiled innocently, feeling very much like herself again, and asked, "Could you tell us something embarrassing about yourself?"

Harry, wary now of this Miss Granger, thought for a minute and then suggested, "I could tell about Norbert."

Hermione went white. Harry could feel Draco behind him freezing like a statue. In that same instant, Lucius Malfoy said in a very level voice, the kind that implies it is only being nice until it finds out why it should be mad, "And who is Norbert?"

Before anyone could say anything, Dumbledore broke out in a fit of laughter. "I apologize, Lucius, but your sons are the only students in the history of the school to successfully sneak a dragon out of Hogwarts."

"Did you say OUT?" Lucius asked in disbelief, but then turned to Harry and Draco. "We will talk about this later."

At that moment, for the first time in his life, Harry felt like he was part of a real family, and he did not like the feeling at all.

At this point, Dumbledore dismissed Hermione, asking that she use her discretion as to what she told anyone. He then suggested that Harry stay with the Malfoys, at least for the night.

"Harry, before you go, I want to tell you a few things you may not like," Dumbledore said. "First, you should know that, in this world, we are at War. Lord Voldemort has behind him an army of dark wizards. The Giants have also joined him, as well as the Dementors of Azkaban. It is only through the quick actions of the Minister of Magic that they are held at bay.

"Secondly, almost every student is here because Hogwarts is the safest place to be. Also, everyone here knows someone who has been killed or is missing. As a result, it is an unspoken rule that you do not talk about what is going on outside of this school. You must follow this rule. Do not even talk about outside events in your own world. Also, you will know students in your own world who are not here. Again, the rule is if they are not here, do not ask about them. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. He was stunned by what he had heard. "May I ask, Headmaster, how did it happen? On my world we know trouble is coming but it is still years away."

"It happened because of you, Harry," Dumbledore replied, "Lucius broke from Voldemort rather than give you up. The result was a preemptive strike against your father and his few supporters. Your family came here because they had nothing left, and nowhere else to go." Dumbledore turned to Lucius to apologize but Lucius waved him off.

"It's all right, Albus, he had to know."

Harry stared at the headmaster. This was not the Dumbledore he knew. He shuddered inwardly thinking of the ease with which this man talked about war and armies, and how casually he had uttered the phrase 'preemptive strike'.

As they left, everyone walked silently, until Lucius told Draco to go to Slytherin House to get the things the two boys would need for the night.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what do I need from Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, Harry," Narcissa said, putting her arm around his shoulders, "we have everything you need for when you stay in our rooms. It's only that Hermione Granger, being in Gryffindor House, will make it a point not to tell the Slytherins anything. Lucius wants to make sure that the students in your house know what has happened, as well."

"My house?"

Narcissa laughed. "Yes, dear, while you are here you are in Slytherin House." As Harry looked at her in surprise, she added, "There is one more thing, you are not to call me Mrs. Malfoy. I don't expect you to call me Mother, but you can at least call me Narcissa, because while you are here, I consider you to be my son, and I will treat you as such."

Harry was led to the apartment where the Malfoys lived. He walked in, and heard a young voice say, in mock surprise, "They didn't kill you? You must not have tried hard enough. What did you do?"

Harry looked at the blond-haired girl. She looked to be a couple of years younger than him, but she also looked familiar. "She's my sister," he said in surprise.

The girl rolled her eyes. "You're as brilliant as ever. How did you finally figure that one out? It must be those stupid glasses you're wearing."

"Cassandra," Narcissa admonished, "Harry needs those glasses to see."

"Harry?"

"You love stories, Cassie," Lucius drawled, "Dudley found an ancient artifact that sent him to another world. Harry is his exact double in that world and has come here."

"Father," Cassie said pointedly, "the exact double is wearing glasses."

"We haven't figured that one out yet," Lucius answered with a condescending smile.

*

Dinner at the Malfoys was a strained affair. Harry tried to fit in, but he couldn't find it in himself to treat these people like family. Narcissa pushed herself trying to make Harry more comfortable. She pumped him with questions about his schoolwork.

"How are you doing in Transfiguration?"

"Fine."

"Do you have any hobbies outside of Quidditch?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry answered.

"How are your grades, Harry?"

"Fine, I guess."

"How are you really doing in Transfiguration?"

"Fine, really."

After asking a dozen questions Narcissa dramatically threw up her hands, "How is it you are no better than Dudley in any of your classes? You are just like him."

"I am?" asked Harry.

"Except for the glasses, four eyes," laughed Draco.

"Ferret face," Harry replied.

"Muggle Lover."

"Pompous jerk."

"Boys," yelled Lucius, prompting them into silence, "I regret to say, dear, they are exactly alike." At that everyone laughed.

The ice was finally broken, and Harry began to relax. Harry realized that, regardless of how the Malfoys in his world felt about him, these people considered him to be part of their family. Not even the fact that his opinions differed strongly from theirs would change that.

The conversation became more lively as Harry and Draco compared notes on what events they had in common.

"What?" Draco said in surprise, "You had the Weasel help you with the troll? No wonder it was a close call."

"Wait a minute," Harry said, "Why did you, I mean we, help Hermione if she's a, uh, muggle born."

"Because she hates us for it," Draco laughed.

Harry could only shake his head. Draco was still Draco.

"She paid us back though," Draco admitted. She and the Weasel insisted on helping us search for the Philosopher's Stone.

"You joined us?" Harry asked in surprise.

"They joined us." Draco corrected. "We didn't succeed, of course, but we did stop Quirrell." He paused and added, "and we did prove that Voldemort was behind it all."

"If we don't get along, here." Harry asked, "why did Hermione and Ron help us."

"Some things are more important," Draco answered.

At one point, Lucius interrupted. "About Norbert," he asked the suddenly nervous boys.

"I don't believe you told them about Norbert," Cassie hissed.

"I honestly do not want to know how, or why, you got the dragon out of Hogwarts," Lucius continued. "I only want to know how it got in."

It was unintended, but both boys said in unison, "It hatched."

Lucius stared for a moment, then asked, "Hagrid?" When the boys nodded, Lucius just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you in Gryffindor House?" Cassie asked Harry. "Dudley was put in Slytherin House."

Harry paused, remember his first day. "I told the Sorting Hat I didn't want to be in Slytherin."

"That was stupid. Why wouldn't you want to be in Slytherin House?"

Harry saw Draco smile at his nervousness, and decided that truth was the best medicine. "Because in my world, Cassie, only the worst sorts were but in Slytherin. People like Draco."

Cassie laughed with Harry while Draco objected, then asked, "Which house am I in?"

Harry hesitated as the twelve year old girl looked at him expectantly. "Your not in my world, Cassie. As far as I know, Draco is an only child."

The girl shrunk slightly at the thought, then came back with a comment, "If I'm not there, it explains why he's one of the worst sort. There's no one to keep him in line."

"It could be Cassie," Draco drawled, " that our parents realized what an embarrassment you were and kept you out of sight."

Lucius laughed as the children snapped insults back and forth. "I wonder if there is a world where we are actually a happy family."

Narcissa quickly asked, "Do you mean a world were we don't have any children?"

Harry was the only one to laugh with them.

  
  


It was then that Narcissa sent the boys and Cassandra off to bed, using the argument that they had school the next day. When Draco complained that it was still early, she laughed at him. "I know, Draco, I just want to make sure that the two of you are in bed when you get too tired to talk anymore,"

When they were alone in the bedroom they shared, Harry asked, "Do we always sleep here?"

"Only for holidays," Draco told him, "and special occasions, like today."

As they changed into their pajamas, Harry asked another question.

"How did we get Ron to help us? About Norbert, I mean."

"You managed to get on the Quidditch Team in your first year," said Draco.

"That happened on my world too," Harry told him.

"So we bribed him. You gave him your Nimbus 2000, and I talked Dumbledore into letting all first years try out for the house teams. But then Granger made us include flying lessons, to improve his chances of making the team."

"Do she and Ron get along?"

"Granger doesn't really get along with anybody, but she has a sense of honor which can be annoying at times. She felt it wasn't enough to let the Weasel try out. We had to help him make the team."

"And Ron became Gryffindor's seeker?" asked Harry, and Draco nodded. "So I became Slytherin's seeker?"

At this, Draco laughed, "No, when Dumbledore let the first years try out, I beat you out for that position. You became a chaser and after Marcus left you became keeper." Draco howled with laughter at Harry's reaction.

Harry came to realize that Draco and Dudley were very close. This made him feel comfortable, and when the time came, he readily fell asleep. Thus he missed the final question, when Draco called out from his own bed, "Harry?" When Harry replied with a gentle snore, Draco just shrugged his shoulders and settled himself down to sleep.


	3. Doggerel

CHAPTER 3: DOGGEREL   
  


Dudley entered the Great Hall, noting how crowded it seemed. He drew a few stares when Draco patted him on the back and wished him luck. Then he was led to the Gryffindor table.

"Feeling nervous?" Hermione asked.

"Paranoid would be a better word," Dudley replied, "Imagine yourself sitting at the Slytherin table uninvited."

"You could look more cheerful," Ron suggested. "You look like you walked into a room filled with ghosts."

"A curious phrase," Dudley said giving the Gryffindor a wry smile. "When yet a boy I sought for ghosts, and sped through many a listening chamber, cave and ruin, and starlight wood, with fearful steps pursuing hopes of high talk with the departed dead. Now I bear the fruit of my labor."

"Do you quote muggles often?" Hermione asked.

"You've read Shelley? I shouldn't be surprised. With all the friends you have, there is plenty of time."

"I was being polite," Hermione said crossly.

"Why bother?"

"I was asking myself the same question."

The two glared at each other, while Ron stood by unsure of whether to stop any possible trouble or to join in.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked from behind.

Dudley turned around, and gave a curious display of emotions. His face paled in surprise. He then started to smile, only to force himself to look at Neville with a blank stare.

"I'm sorry, Longbottom. I didn't mean to block the way."

Neville gave him a strange look and went past him to sit down.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" Hermione said snidely, "did you run out of insults? You passed up a chance to insult Neville."

"Miss Granger," Dudley said with forced politeness, "Never presume that you know me. In my world, we only speak of Neville Longbottom with respect. If you do not treat him the same in this world, then you are all fools."

"Neville?" Ron asked with a laugh, then found himself apologizing when Dudley stared him down.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked as she walked up, "I couldn't help overhearing, since the three of you are almost shouting, but . . . where are Harry's glasses and why did you call him Malfoy?"

Dudley smirked at the question. "I assume Harry's glasses are with him, and Granger called me Malfoy because that is my name. Permit me to introduce myself. I am Dudley Malfoy, fourth form, Slytherin House. I believe you already know my brother, Draco." He took Ginny's hand and kissed it in a flamboyant manner. "It is a pleasure to meet you my dear. And you are?"

"Uh, Ginny. Ginny Weasley. You don't know me?"

"In my world, Weasel, I mean, Ron Weasley does not have a sister. I am sure it is our loss."

"Would you like to sit down?" Ginny offered, unsure of what else to do. As the group sat down, Ginny took a couple of deep breaths and looked over at Harry who was not Harry.

"You said I wasn't in your world?" she asked.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will announce it," Dudley said conversationally. "I discovered a magical device which permits me to exchange places with . . . myself. I come from a different version of this world, you might say. Apparently, my counterpart in this world is this Harry Potter, and from what I've heard he is a complete loser."

"That's not true," Ginny protested, along with several other Gryffindors.

"Oh. Is Harry your boyfriend?"

"Well. No," Ginny admitted.

"Then I am right. He is a loser," Dudley said with a grin, and laughed as Ginny began to blush.

"You're teasing me," Ginny protested.

"I'm sorry," Dudley apologized without dropping his smile. "I know almost everyone here under different circumstances, except you. I want to talk to you because I'm afraid to talk to anyone else."

"Are we that different."

"Your brother keeps trying to be nice to me. That is different."

"But you're his best friend."

"No, Harry is his best friend. I am Draco's brother. Do you see my problem?"

Ginny laughed in delight as she understood what Dudley was telling her. "You do have a problem." She laughed again, and said, "poor Harry. He has to sit with the Slytherins."

"Draco will help him adjust," Dudley assured her, "and Father is at the school as well, along with Mother and Uncle Severus."

"You must be joking," Ginny laughed, then saw the bemused smile that the Slytherin boy gave her. "It is true? All of it?"

"Yes."

"Tell me what I can do to help?" Ginny said sincerely.

"You've already done it," Dudley told her. "I need a friend in this world, someone who can show me where I stand."

"That's easy. Here, everyone in Gryffindor is your friend. You can count on us to help you. And unless I am wrong, Dudley, you have friends in Slytherin and the other houses as well."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Knowing is always easy. Doing is the hard part. Good luck."

"Thank you, I think."

*

After eating, a small crowd of Gryffindors with one lone Slytherin headed toward the common room. Hermione tried to break the silence by commenting on the headmaster's announcement.

"I thought Dumbledore did an excellent job of explaining the situation."

"Did you, Miss Granger? I liked the part where I had to stand up and have everyone stare at me."

"Now they know what you look like," Ron laughed.

"I should have been sitting next to Draco when he pointed me out. Now everyone has the wrong idea about me."

"Wait a minute," Ron protested, "Everyone saw you holding hands with my sister. Don't you think that might have given them the 'wrong' idea."

"Ginny isn't in my world. I already told you that."

"Nobody else knew that. Maybe you should go back and explain."

"I'll explain tomorrow," Dudley fumed, "after everyone who didn't have a chance gets to ask me what my world is like."

"Tell them it's just like this world, but the food is better," Hermione said suddenly. It didn't provoke a laugh, but it did get Dudley to smile. 

*

When they arrived at the Gryffindor common room, Dudley quickly asked to be shown his bed. All of the attention was too much for him. Now, instead of hundreds of curious people, he had only four to deal with.

"If I can help you with anything, let me know," Ron offered.

"Thank you," Dudley said as he went to the foot of his bed. "I can't open my trunk. I don't know my password."

"That's easy enough. It's the same as mine." He called out "Malfoy stinks," watching Dudley cringe.

"That will have to change," Dudley said.

"What's Slytherin like?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Here? I don't know," Dudley said tonelessly.

"What he means is . . ." Ron began to explain.

"I know what he means," Dudley snapped.

"You definitely are a Malfoy, you stinking git," Ron snarled angrily, "Dean was trying to be polite, but he's not Slytherin. That's the problem. And you won't even try to deal with it. We're not good enough for you Mister High and Mighty."

"HOW DARE YOU," Dudley yelled back, "You don't know me, shouting about high and mighty. Did you ever look at my robes? Did you? They're in worse condition than yours. Do you know why? Because in my world, we have NOTHING. The Weasleys are richer than we are. They at least have a place to live."

"I didn't know," Ron said, apologetically.

"You wouldn't," Dudley conceded. "But I have a lot to get used to. Would you like an example? Do you see Finnigan? In my world, he's in the infirmary. Shot by a sniper. He may never recover. Thomas never came back after summer holiday. And Longbottom . . ." Dudley faltered, and tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Neville. I tried."

Quiet filled the room, as Dudley's outburst subsided. He quietly dressed for bed, ignoring the hour, and closed the curtains around him.

*

Dudley woke up to an empty room, except for the Weasel, sitting on bed across from him.

"I didn't think you would want to wake up alone."

"Thank you," Dudley said, then added with difficulty, "Ron."

As he dressed, Dudley looked up and said, "Weasley, I should apologize."

"I understand," Ron said, "you have a lot to get used to."

"Harry Potter must be lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'm lucky to have a friend like him."

Dudley made a decision, and held out his hand. "I'd like to call a truce."

"A truce?" Ron asked with a surprised laugh. "Is that how you make friends."

"We don't make friends from other houses," Dudley explained. "We have truce. We agree to act as though there is nothing between us."

"Did you have truce with Neville?"

Dudley started at that remark. "Yes," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Ron said.

"Don't be," Dudley answered with surprising force. "Never be sorry about Neville." He held his hand out again, and asked, " What do you say, Weasley? Will you call truce?"

"I'd like to try for friend," Ron offered.

"Do you really want to be friends with a Slytherin?" Dudley asked with a grin.

"Truce, it is," Ron said with a laugh, and shook his hand.

A few minutes later, Dudley and Ron walked out the door and down the stairs to the common room where Granger was waiting for them.

"Good Morning Hermione," he called, trying to be polite.

"You're looking better this morning," she said, "More relaxed."

"I feel better," he admitted, "at least I know where I stand. Last night was hard on me."

*

When Dudley entered the Great Hall, it went quiet and everyone stared at him. The night before had intensified everyone's curiosity. Then the whispering started.

"He looks just like Harry."

"Is he really evil?"

"Where's he going to sit?"

This last remark came from the Weasley twins who were standing nearby. He turned to them and instinctively sneered. "That depends on what is at stake."

Laughing at his reaction, Fred answered, "if I've guessed correctly, George admits that I'm better than he is, and if George guesses correctly, I admit that he guessed correctly."

Everyone laughed except Dudley, who fumed at the supposed insult. As the laughter died down, he said, loudly, "It doesn't matter. When Weasleys compete against Malfoys, Slytherins always celebrates."

He then walked over to a cheering Slytherin table, and when Draco stood to offer him a chair, Dudley deliberately hugged him, calling him brother, and sat down to eat. He made his point to everyone. He was NOT Harry Potter.

"Do you have a girlfriend," Pansy Parkinson asked, when she had a chance.

"Your perfume smells wonderful," Dudley said with a wry smile, "I've always liked Essence of Violet."

"It was nice of you to notice," Pansy said, giving him a wide smile.

Then Crabbe asked him a question. "Are we friends?"

"Vincent, we will always be friends," he answered sincerely.

Gregory Goyle asked the same question, and Dudley paused.

"You're not there," he answered softly

Between all of the questions, Dudley did manage to eat something. He wasn't sure if he should have left Granger and Weasley the way he did, but he needn't have worried. Unable to get close enough to him, dozens of students were gathered around the Gryffindors, asking them what questions they could.

As they stood up to go to classes, Hermione walked up.

"Dudley, I should remind you. Dumbledore has decided that you should take your classes with Gryffindor."

Dudley groaned at the thought, but Draco told him not to worry. "We share the first class, Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid is completely useless, of course."

Dudley said nothing until they were walking down the hill to class. Once there were no other students close enough to hear, he asked Draco, "What did you mean about Hagrid being useless? After we found out about the dragon, we became friends."

Draco's eyebrows shot up. "There was a dragon!"

"Dudley," Hermione said, "I don't know what happened on your world, but here, when Draco found out he tried to turn us in and get us expelled."

Dudley fumed at Draco, "You little snitch. Didn't you think? You should have gotten them to let you in on it. Draco," he said, almost shouting, "It was a Dragon!"

Draco was completely taken aback. Dudley was right. He could have gotten his hands on a real dragon. "I'm sorry," he said with honest regret, "I didn't think of that. But then, you weren't here."

Hermione didn't laugh at Draco's embarrassment or even think to rub it in. Instead she took Dudley's hand, forcing him to look at her, saying, "just then, you sounded exactly like Harry."

Dudley pulled his hand free, and kept walking.

Breakfast had consisted of everyone trying to ask Dudley questions. The same was true of Care of Magical Creatures, but Hagrid was using his position as teacher to ask his questions first. It was fine for a while. The most common question everyone asked was what were they like in the other world. Dudley made light of it by saying all the students from Gryffindor House were worthless, but, of course, he was speaking as a member of Slytherin House. He added to the general laughter by pointing out that Harry was probably saying the opposite right now. As soon as the class ended, he quickly turned and began walking away.

"I think Hagrid wants to talk to you," said Ron catching up to him, but Dudley kept walking.

"Are you getting tired of answering questions?" Hermione asked, while she and Ron led him to the next class.

"Yes and no," Dudley said sadly, "it is hard for me, trying to be nice to people I would normally not even talk to, but I am getting used to it. The hardest part is seeing people I know, who are not in my world."

"What do you mean," asked Hermione, "like they were dead or something?"

Dudley's look told Hermione she was right. Dudley bit back his initial words and tried to talk calmly. "Yes, like they were dead, like they were missing, like they weren't there."

"Like Hagrid?" Hermione asked fearfully, and Dudley nodded.

*

Transfiguration was a relief. Professor McGonagall demanded complete attention, ignoring Dudley's special status, except to determine that his lessons were on par with what she was teaching. Occasionally, Dudley would find himself looking around at the others in the class, but always avoided eye contact.

*

At Dumbledore's insistence, Dudley was sitting at the Gryffindor table for the midday meal, which was an imitation of breakfast, but not as bad. Most of the students were sharing gossip about what they had heard earlier, and most questions were about how Dudley was doing. He answered cheerfully enough, but his smile seemed forced. There was some amusement when he first sat down. He had carefully checked his chair before sitting, and was looking under the table when Ron asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Anything," he answered, "Your brothers are here."

"So you do know Fred and George," laughed Seamus Finnigan.

After eating as quickly as he could, Dudley excused himself to Ron and Hermione saying that Dumbledore had asked to see him.

*

"Have things been interesting for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Interesting is a very appropriate word, Headmaster."

Dumbledore sighed. "I am going to impose upon you, Dudley, there is someone I want you to meet." Bringing Dudley over to the fireplace, he threw some powder into the flames, and called out, "Sirius, are you there?"

A familiar face appeared in the flames, calling out, "Dumbledore, I received your message." The face then turned to Dudley. "Is this the boy? The resemblance is remarkable."

"Allow me to make introductions," the headmaster said, "Sirius, this is Dudley Malfoy. Dudley this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."

"It's nice to meet you, Dudley."

"My pleasure, Minister."

"Minister?" Sirius asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you," Albus replied chuckling, "In his world you are the Minister of Magic."

At this, Dudley added, "and a very good one too, Sir. It is because of your actions that Voldemort is being held at bay."

Sirius digested this news, then asked Dudley, "tell me, do we know each other well."

"Only as teacher and student, Sir, and, since we are in different houses, I only have a passing acquaintance with your son."

"My son?," asked the figure in the fire place, now wide-eyed. Dudley realized that this Sirius Black had no family, and that was why he had been brought here.

"Yes, Sir," he replied, "James Black, he is a first form in Gryffindor House."

Sirius marveled, "James, and in Gryffindor. Is he a good student?"

Dudley was about to answer yes when Dumbledore stopped him saying, "Please, be honest," and winked at him. Taking his cue, he said with an angry tone, "the truth is, Sir, that your son is barely passing in every class. Furthermore, he spends most of his time engaged in unwarranted behavior, mostly under the influence of the Weasley twins."

Whatever Dudley had expected it wasn't this. Sirius Black began laughing like a madman, shouting, "He IS my son."

Dudley turned to Dumbledore and said, "Headmaster, I don't ever want to know why he reacted that way." At that remark, Sirius Black went into another fit of laughter.

*

When he left Dumbledore's office, Dudley found Draco waiting to escort him to Potions Class. They made some small talk, and at one point Draco asked, "Do you really like Pansy?"

"Your Pansy, yes," Dudley replied, "She has a lot of self-confidence. My Pansy always seems to have her mind somewhere else. She never pays attention to anything."

"I did see you talking to the Weasel's sister," Draco mentioned, "Do you like her?"

"Ginny Weasley caught my interest because she is not in my world. I thought her an excellent way to integrate myself with the Gryffindors on my terms."

"Do you like her, though?"

"She is a Weasley, Draco." 

Draco nodded, then asked, "What about me?"

"You are my brother," Dudley answered, "I don't really understand Potter, but I think you and I are better people because we are together."

"Thank you, Dudley, for saying that."

"I mean that, Draco. We did so many things together, and here we seem to be fighting each other instead."

"I offered to be friends, but Potter refused. He had already made friends with that Weasel."

"Then you should have included the Weasel as well. He is a very agreeable person. With guidance he could still develop a proper attitude."

"You-Know-Who hates Potter. You know he wants him, and you, dead. Considering how Father feels, do you really think that is wise?"

"Voldemort is weak here, and Father has no means of gaining power in this world. But we are the next generation. We need to make our own friends, and our own plans."

"We?"

"Draco," Dudley said, stopping his brother, "You heard what Dumbledore said. If I touch the stone while I am in this world, I will stay here permanently. All we have to do is find the stone."

"You want to stay?"

"Why not?" Dudley answered, "Voldemort is still weak here, but he is strong in my world. We are fighting against him and we may not win, even with muggle help. Here, he can be easily thwarted, or even used, but he will not be a problem. And we have time to build our base, make friends, gain supporters, influence events, and best of all, we have money to finance our efforts. I can see one of us in twenty years as Minister."

"Which one?" Draco asked casually.

"I keep forgetting," Dudley said with a wry smile, "even here, you are still Draco."

"And I'm sorry, Dudley. but I won't help you find the stone."

"I understand," Dudley said, acknowledging his defeat. "There is no need to share the glory."

"But you did give me good advice about the Weasel," Draco added, and they both smiled.

*

As he reached the classroom, Dudley discovered that his celebrity status had not diminished. Almost every student tried to pair off with him. Professor Snape expressed his disgust by shouting everyone down. He then suggested that his 'nephew' choose his own partner.

"Well, Uncle, excuse me, Professor," he began, "since I am the best of the lot, It would only be fair to choose the worst, I assume it would be him, Longbottom." As everyone, including Snape, stared at him, Dudley walked to the other boy.

"Why Me?" Neville asked as Dudley joined him.

"Because I owe you one," Dudley replied. As Neville looked at him, he continued in a lecturing tone, "Did you know there are many ways to help yourself to remember things. For example, you could try using doggerel verse, that is to say, nonsense poetry. Try to memorize the potion by making up a rhyme. Like this: One part toad liver, Two parts porcupine quiver, A fat pinch of bat fur, And stir, stir, stir."

When Neville hesitated, Dudley admonished, "you should try it."

Neville stared at him, then turned toward Snape as the lesson started. Dudley deliberately stood back and let Neville do all the work. When Hermione hissed at him, he turned and smiled.

In the background Ron muttered, "He's acting like a true Slytherin, that one. Just when you think you can trust him"

The only one not confused was Draco. When Dudley looked back, he saw Draco watching him and Neville intensely. He was making no judgement, just waiting for the drama to play itself out.

When Neville was finished, he was more surprised than anyone else that the potion was perfect. Snape ordered Neville to repeat the potion recipe, which he did, in a singsong voice. Then Snape turned to Dudley. "How did you know to do that?"

"It was your idea, Uncle Severus," the boy answered . "You swore you would make him learn regardless of what it took."

Professor Snape was completely taken aback. "I am surprised. I must admit that I never thought he could learn anything." He turned to Neville and added, harshly, "If you ever ruin a potion again, I'll take a hundred points off your house, Longbottom. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," Neville gulped.

"And I'm giving ten points to Slytherin, for helping a fellow student," Snape said cheerfully, "and Dudley, please choose a more appropriate partner next time.

"I will, Uncle," Dudley said, as he was directed to a spot next to Draco, where the Slytherins congratulated him.

"Excuse me, Professor," Hermione Granger said, "but Dudley Malfoy was supposed to be placed with Gryffindor."

"But he ISN'T in Gryffindor, Miss Granger, if that is what you are thinking. He is a Slytherin. And five points from Gryffindor," the Potions Professor added, "for causing an unnecessary disturbance."

*

"That stinking git," Ron muttered.

"You've said that almost fifty times since we left class," Dudley said.

"But you saw what he did," Ron said. "You helped Neville, and he gave the points to Slytherin."

"I am in Slytherin House," Dudley reminded him.

"But you're taking Harry's place."

"But I'm not Potter. Ron, the Professor gave the points to show his appreciation for what I did. I'm not in any house here, so the points don't matter to me. But your Professor Snape acknowledged that Harry Potter, at least a version of him, did something good. That should mean something. And Neville knows how to learn. If you ask me, I would think more on that then on who gets ten house points."

"Or loses five," Hermione replied. "He's right, Ron. Who cares that Dudley should be paired with a Gryffindor, and that Snape deliberately misunderstood what I said.

"Ron," Dudley interrupted, "We have truce, so I won't lie to you. Snape, in your world, is mean and spiteful compared to my uncle. If Uncle Severus were teaching the class, I would have received twice as many points, (which I did, by the way) and he would have said something positive to Neville at the least. To be honest, I don't like this Snape anymore than you do."

"Dudley, thank you for saying that," Ron said, smiling, "even if you are only saying that to be nice."

"He was," Hermione said, and the three of them laughed, but Ron caught the wary looks she and Dudley traded.

"I did mean that," Dudley said in a serious tone. "When a teacher divides the loyalties of the students, the way Snape does, it weakens us all. The purpose of a good teacher is to unite all of his students with a proper understanding of the subject. That, by the way, is one of Father's favorite quotes."

"Proper?" Ron said with a snort, then apologized, "I'm sure you didn't mean it that way, Dudley, but the Malfoys use that word all the time."

"Yes, we do," Dudley admitted with a smile. "Perhaps if I explain what we mean by the word, you'll understand us better. Well, you'll understand me, at least. I can't vouch for my family in this world."

Ron stopped to listen, and Hermione gave him a wry smile, saying, "this is going to be interesting."

Dudley paused to look the red-haired boy squarely in the eye. "Ron, when I talk about a wizard's proper place, I mean as a leader and a teacher. We have that duty, and it is only proper that we accept it. But we must first be united amongst ourselves. That is why I dislike what Snape does in his class. And that is why Voldemort is despised. He would control. Not lead.. How can we help the others, the muggles, when we can't even help ourselves."

"I've never heard it put like that," Ron said, "And I've heard a lot of those things the Malfoys say.

"There's nothing wrong with being proper," Dudley said, with a smile.

"That isn't what Ron means," Hermione said, "You're talking about deliberately interfering with non-magical people."

"I'm not talking interference," Dudley insisted. "I'm talking about leadership. Hermione, let me be perfectly clear. I am in Slytherin because I am ambitious, and I admit it. Personally, I don't what to be a Voldemort, and rule with force. I want power, but I want it freely given."

"You want to be Minister of Magic, then?" Hermione said with a distasteful grin.

"NO," Dudley almost shouted. "I plan on becoming Prime Minister."

"But we don't let muggles know about us," Ron explained.

"That's right, Ron, because you didn't have Sirius Black as Minister." Dudley chuckled at the surprised look the two Gryffindors gave him.

"Muggles know about us, in your world?" Hermione asked, and Dudley nodded.


	4. Family Affair

CHAPTER 4: FAMILY AFFAIR   
  


Harry awoke with a start. He was having the strangest dream, and had just realized that it was not a dream at all. To confirm this, Draco lay in his bed, only four feet away. A pillow over his head shut out the morning sun. 'Father' had set out fresh clothes for him to wear, and Harry quickly dressed. As he went to leave the room, he heard a knock on the door, opening it to find Lucius Malfoy standing there.

"Good Morning, Harry," he said, "I now know one difference between you and Dudley."

"Not really, Sir," Harry replied, "If not for the present circumstances, I'd be like Draco. I'm notorious for getting up late."

As they exchanged smiles, a gleam appeared in Lucius's eyes. "I haven't done this in a while, Harry. You might enjoy it."

"Draco," his father called, "time to get up."

Draco mumbled something and clutched the pillow more tightly around his head. Lucius pulled out his wand and waved it. The bed sheets and the pillow disappeared and, at the same time, a small dark cloud appeared over the bed. With an appropriate rumble of thunder, it began to rain.

Draco screamed as the cold water hit him, and jumped out of bed to get away from the storm. Lucius waved his wand again and the cloud vanished, the now dry bed was freshly made, and Draco was dressed in his school robes, ready for class.

"You had to do that," he sneered at his father. Harry was doubled over in laughter.

"I'm sorry, son," Lucius said, "I was merely trying to entertain our guest."

Narcissa walked in, saying, "Oh, Draco dear, You are up on time and ready for a change. What a pleasant surprise."

Harry, in a word (two words actually), lost it.

*

"Never, never tell anyone about that," Draco said for the hundredth time.

"Draco, I've already promised, but if you don't stop threatening me I will never stop laughing."

"Don't worry, Harry," Cassie said, "I'll tell them anyway."

"Don't you dare, little sister," Draco threatened, "or I'll let slip about that Ravenclaw you're fond of."

"You wouldn't," Cassie argued.

"Try me," Draco retorted. "Harry, stop laughing."

"I can't help it. Until this minute, I've always wished I had a brother or sister."

As they approached the Great Hall, they noticed Cedric Diggory walk by.

"We play his team on Saturday," Draco said, then asked Harry. "How good are you at playing Keeper."

"I've never played that position before," Harry admitted, "and because of the tournament I haven't had any real practice."

"Nothing personal," said Draco, "but I hope you're gone before the weekend."

"Diggory will be happy to let you stay," Cassie offered.

Breakfast was an ordeal for Harry. All of the students wanted to ask him questions. Most were of no great matter but Vincent Crabbe, never known for his quickness, asked, "How are you, Harry?"

It was a simple question, but the way it was asked made Harry think. "I don't know," he said, finally. 

"That," said Vincent, "is a good answer."

Harry made a mental note never to judge a book by its cover.

"What are you doing here, Weasel?" said Draco, with his usual sneer.

"Stuff a sock in it, Git," Ron said. As Harry looked up, Weasley added in a sneer that was a perfect imitation of Draco, "So, I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"Yes," Harry said, trying to smile, "I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Harry Potter." When he held out his hand, Ron ignored it.

"What is it they call you, from where you come?" he asked.

Embarrassed, Harry answered, "the Boy-Who-Lived, but you don't exactly have that here. . ."

"No, we don't," said Ron sarcastically, "we do have the Boy-Who-Died, but that's not exactly the same, is it." Then Ron turned and walked away.

'What is this,' Harry thought, 'some kind of game?' Then he noticed everyone watching him, waiting to see what he would do. It was a game, and suddenly Harry understood how to play.

"You really are a Weasel," he shouted at Ron, "running around like you're top dog when all you are is a red-haired worm."

Ron turned around and smiled, "Quidditch pitch, midnight, bring your wand."

Pansy Parkinson, who had come up behind Harry, slipped her arm around his waist and said, "We'll be there, Weasel, don't worry," and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek to show her approval for what he did.

Harry, thinking back to his first year, added, "and this time, Ron, please show up."

The remark struck home, and Ron Weasley stormed off, his face as red as his hair. On impulse, Harry put his arm on Pansy's shoulder and returned her kiss.

"Why, Harry Potter," Pansy said, smiling.

When Pansy asked to escort Harry to their first class, Draco merely snorted, and excused himself. Harry began heading toward the front doors, she asked where he was going.

"I'm sorry, I thought our first class was Care of Magical Creatures," he said.

Pansy's smile disappeared. "He's not here," she said softly, "We have extra Defense Against the Dark Arts instead.

Harry felt a chill. Dumbledore had said how all the students knew someone who was dead or missing. He was fitting in better than he had wanted.

*

Lucius Malfoy was an excellent teacher. Having practiced the Dark Arts, he knew the subject perfectly, and knew what to teach. He called on Harry repeatedly, both to show the class how much Harry knew, and to show Harry what he was missing. When Lucius began discussing the three deadly curses, Harry impressed everyone when he mentioned how he had broken the Imperious Curse when it had been placed on him in his own world.

Lucius cut through the voices of surprise and said, "Tell everyone how you did it."

For the rest of the class, Harry became the teacher, with Lucius interrupting to clarify, or expand upon, what Harry had said.

*

Transfiguration was next, and Professor McGonagall was as strict as Harry remembered. She ignored that fact that 'Harry Potter' was in her class, except to ask him if he was at the same point in her counterpart's class. Harry would have sworn it was the exact same lesson he would have had if he were home.

*

Instead of lunch, Harry decided to take a walk by the lake. He needed some time to think about everything that had happened. As he came in sight of Hagrid's hut, he changed his course. When he came close he stopped, looking at the shuttered windows and the barred door.

"He planned on coming back," a voice said from behind him.

Harry turned around, and saw Pansy standing there.

"I followed you," she explained. "Sometimes it's not safe out here."

Harry nodded, then gestured toward the hut. "I know I shouldn't ask, but, is he . . ."

"We don't know," Pansy replied. She walked slowly toward him, sadness in her eyes. "Do you understand what its like, Harry? You should have noticed all the missing faces."

"I was told not to say anything, or to ask."

"Of course not. But it's easy for you." Pansy smiled at him, but without feeling. "When you go back, they will still be there, and everyone will be all right." More softly, she added, "But for those of us here, they will still be gone."

"Pansy, you don't have to say anything. I understand."

"Do you? Harry, do you really understand? Do you understand that I will never see Gregory Goyle again? I won't see Lee Jordan, even though I hated the way he announced the matches. Or that boy Justin, who always smiled. Or my parents . . ."

Pansy stopped at what she had said, and Harry understood immediately. She had just told a secret she didn't want anyone to know, didn't want to talk about. In confirmation, she said, "Please, Harry. I've never told anyone."

"You're right," Harry told her, "I don't really know what it's like, but I do understand what you're feeling. When I was one year old, Voldemort killed my parents. All I remember is a green flash of light and my mother screaming." Looking straight in her eyes, he said, "I still have nightmares about that."

Pansy kept her eyes on Harry, "Voldemort killed my parents because they chose to stand by your father. Dudley's father. You should know that."

Both of them felt strangely calm, as though relieved of a burden. Pansy expressed it best when, during their walk back to the school, she stopped him and said, "I'm glad I met you, Harry. I've found a kindred spirit."

*

As they approached the school, Harry noticed a young boy, hair as black as his, sitting on the steps. He didn't know the boy, but there was something familiar about him.

"Who is he?" he asked Pansy.

"James Black, first form, Gryffindor House. His father is the Minister."

The boy heard his name mentioned, and stood up. "You're that Harry Potter, aren't you," he said more than asked, "Why do you want to know who I am?"

Harry smiled, "In my world, your father is my godfather. In fact, you are named after my father, James Potter." The boy nodded thoughtfully at this. "We should be friends," Harry said, holding out his hand.

"Harry," Pansy said, pulling his hand away as she quickly whispered into his ear.

Harry thrust out his hand again, this time saying, "Truce."

James Black smiled and shook his hand. "Truce," he responded. In this world, Harry now had one friend in Gryffindor.

As they went inside, Harry looked at Pansy. "Thank you, for talking to me."

"You're welcome," She said and squeezed his hand. They stood there just looking at each other, smiling.

"Don't start kissing again," Draco said suddenly. "People are starting to talk."

Laughing at their own embarrassment, they turned to look at Draco who was also laughing. "I'm supposed to show you Slytherin House, since you've never been there," he said to change the subject.

"Yes, I have," said Harry, smiling at the way they reacted. He told them about how he and Ron had used Polyjuice Potion and followed Draco to the common room.

"Harry Potter," muttered Draco, "you are full of surprises." 

"And I would like to hear some more of them," said Professor Snape, standing in the doorway. "If your will excuse us, Draco, Miss Parkinson. I would like to borrow our guest for a while."

*

"Should I be missing Professor Binn's class," asked Harry as Snape escorted him from the hall.

" Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Snape replied. As the boy jumped, Severus laughed, "it was a joke, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I was surprised. In my world, you don't have a sense of humor."

Severus laughed again at the reply, and said, "To be honest with you, I don't have a sense of humor either but, unlike my counterpart, I don't let that stop me."

"Was that a joke, Sir?"

Again, Severus laughed, "You're learning, Harry. Learning is always a good thing."

The professor walked up to the door to his rooms, asking Harry to join him for a talk. At first, they talked about the his counterpart. Harry explained how Snape in his world usually acted. Severus then explained why he was different.

"With Potter and his family dead, I had no one to hold a grudge against, except his friends," Severus explained. "But when Sirius Black asked me to help Remus Lupin, I devised the perfect revenge. I developed a cure, thus causing my two enemies to be eternally and publically grateful to me."

"You cured Remus Lupin out of spite?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Indeed, I did. Unfortunately for my plans, Remus was so grateful at being free of his curse that we, and Sirius, became good friends. I was so popular for a while, that it was my voice of support that helped give Sirius his current employment."

"That is amazing," Harry admitted. "I would never have imagined such a thing happening."

"Nor would I," Severus admitted, "But, Harry, would you mind if I change the subject, I want to tell you something that will scare you."

"What would scare me, Sir?"

"Your parents," Snape admitted. "Your parents, the Malfoys, love you very much."

Harry laughed. "Why should that scare me?"

Severus smiled sadly. "They love you so much that, except for the present circumstances, they would have given you to the Dark Lord to become a Death Eater." Ignoring Harry's stunned look, he continued, "Do you know why Lucius loves you? Because you admire him, you emulate him, you want to be just like your father. And you would have become a Death Eater, because you love him."

"But things are different, now," Harry said.

"That's what you are thinking, and you are right," Severus admitted. "Now, he is fighting against this evil, and teaching others to fight it as well. And when the war is over, his children will be respectable citizens, and should they choose to enter government service they might end up in an influential position in the ministry, maybe even the highest position."

Severus paused to look at the boy sitting across from him. "What would you do, Harry, if you were Minister of Magic? No, not as Harry Potter, as Dudley Malfoy." 

Harry tried to fathom what he had been told. But Severus was not done yet.

"I know you've only known them for a little while, Harry, but it is obvious they have had an effect on you. From what Albus told me about you, last night was the first time that you had ever been part of a family. I knew Narcissa would immediately take you under her wing, and she will gently correct you, and make you explain yourself, and ask you to consider this point or that, until you finally learn to see things properly. Of course, properly means her way. That is why she loves Lucius. He already agrees with her and can argue some points better than she can. And to top all of this, they have two wonderful boys and a darling girl who know how to behave, to act properly. She is truly a loving mother. Tell me, Harry, if you had to choose, would you choose your principles or a mother's love. Dudley had neither. His choice was easy."

"You can stop now," Harry said.. 

"Well. since it is the end of my class, do you have any questions."

"Yes, Sir. I appreciate you telling me this, but why are you telling me, after all, you married ..."

"Narcissa's sister," Snape said helpfully, "who, by the way, agrees with me about fighting the Death Eaters and their leader. That is why I told you, Harry. I saw a chance to stop any influence Lucius might have on you. It could only hurt you when you return, especially if his counterpart found out you had a weak spot. I apologize for destroying your vision of a family, Harry, but it wasn't real. I know they were giving you what you wanted, but everything has a price."

Harry nodded slowly, and got up to leave. "I suppose I should thank you, Professor."

"No you should not," Severus answered, "I have in turn destroyed all your happy feelings, diminished your self-esteem, forced you to see supposed friends in an unfavorable light, given you a lecture on ethics, and deprived you of a good nap."

Harry forced himself to smile at the reference to the class he missed and asked if there was anything else he should know before he left.

"Never give up hope, Harry. You may yet experience life as part of a real family."

"If your business is done," a voice said from another room, "may I bring out the tea?"

Severus smiled broadly, and rose to help his wife. Harry was not surprised that she looked like a younger version of Narcissa, but he was surprised to notice that she was clearly pregnant. He smiled to himself at that the thought of a baby Snape.

"So this is the amazing Harry Potter," Rose said as Severus helped her into a chair. "You are the talk of the school, young man."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Harry admitted.

"You didn't want to come here to our wonderful world," Rose said in mock anger, "I can't understand that."

"I didn't want to go anywhere," Harry admitted, "but this has definitely been an experience."

The Snapes laughed with Harry at the irony of the statement, then Rose paused. "Harry, please understand that I do love my sister. But I also know what she is like. She believes in what she says, and she does mean well, but her prejudices can lead to people being hurt. I know, because I was one of those hurt. Not by her, but our father."

"I think I know what you mean, Mrs. Snape," Harry said, thinking of the Dursleys.

"Harry, don't hate Narcissa, please. All I ask is that you understand her."

"I'm getting good at understanding people," Harry said as a sad smile passed across his lips.

"We've depressed him," Snape said, consolingly.

"Cheer him up, Severus," Rose commanded, "Tell him one of your jokes."

"Which do you want me to do?" Snape asked. "Tell him a joke or cheer him up."

"That was a good one," Harry said with a grin.

"But a bit obvious, don't you think?" Snape asked, and Harry nodded with agreement.

"May I ask," Harry said, "What are you going to name the baby?"

"Severus," Snape answered quickly. "We haven't decided on a name yet if it's a boy." Harry politely laughed, as the Potions Professor corrected himself. "I do mean, if it's a girl."

"I've thought of a perfect name, darling," Rose said while looking at the black haired boy. "We could call her, Harriet."

"A wonderful idea, my love."

Harry was speechless.

*

"What do you think of Uncle Severus," Draco asked, when Harry entered the Great Hall for the evening meal.

"He was a complete surprise," Harry admitted, "and he told some terrible jokes."

"It's Aunt Rose. Her first husband didn't know how to laugh," Cassie told him. "She doesn't care about the jokes, only that Uncle makes the effort."

"They are a perfect match," Draco admitted. "Hurry up and eat, by the way."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Quidditch practice. You have five days to become the best keeper at Hogwarts."

"But I'm out of practice."

"And you're dueling the Weasel at midnight," Cassie offered helpfully.

"It's not that bad, Harry," Draco assured him, "we'll take it easy on you tonight. We need to know how bad you are. Tomorrow, we'll run you ragged . . . unless you lose the duel. Then we'll have Vincent take your place." 

Harry groaned.

*

It was good being aloft again, and Harry flew around the Quidditch pitch a few times to get the feel of his broom.

"You're looking good, Harry," Draco said, "let's see what you can do."

Harry placed himself before the hoops, the way he had seen Oliver Wood do, and waited. Adrian Percy, one of the chasers tossed the quaffle at one of the hoops. Harry stopped it easily, and laughed. Adrian had thrown it so softly, it would never have made it to the hoop, anyway.

"You could give me something harder," Harry suggested. as he tossed the quaffle back.

"I will," Percy said and grabbed the quaffle, he rushed across the pitch, then back again, throwing the quaffle at the far right hoop when he had reached his original spot. Free of the quaffle he kept flying straight for Harry. But Harry had moved. Seeing Adrian's lean just before the throw, he guessed correctly where the quaffle would go. He stopped it, barely, but sent the quaffle flying out of the pitch.

"Sloppy, but a good first effort," Adrian said, "You caught my movement, didn't you." When Harry nodded, he added, "Most of the time, that's the only warning you get. Sometimes, you don't even get that."

"I like the way you ignored Adrian's charge," Draco added.

"I'm not new to Quidditch," Harry reminded them, "I'm new to this position. What's next."

I'll let them tire you out for a bit," one of the other players, Bole, said, "then I'll release a bludger. It'll make things interesting."

Harry spent the next two hours dodging the bludger and the other players, and trying to block the quaffle. He missed the quaffle most of the time, but he learned a lot of respect for the keeper. The seeker won the game most of the time, but those remaining games were won and lost by the keeper. Harry worked harder than he ever had when he was chasing the snitch."

As he walked with the rest of the team to Slytherin House, Bole clapped him on the back, saying, "You know, Potter, you may be able to pull it off."

"You're a natural on that broom, Harry," Adrian said, "We need to teach you a few tricks, but you'll hold your own on Saturday."

"Thanks," Harry said, "I loved it. I haven't been able to play since last year." He added strongly, "I hate to say this, but I never imagined talking to any of you as friends."

"That's because you were in Gryffindor House," Adrian told him. "Now that you're here you're a Slytherin."

"You should ask to change houses when you get back, Harry," Bole suggested, "You would be good for Slytherin House, and Slytherin House would be good for you. It's important to have proper friends."

"I'll think on it," Harry said, smiling despite his feelings about 'proper' friends.

"You're a good man," Bole said sincerely.


	5. The Cat In The Bag

CHAPTER 5: THE CAT IN THE BAG   
  


"Everyone is curious about you again, brother dear," Draco said with amusement. "How and why did you ever help the Prodigal Gryffindor?"

"Draco, please. Never make fun of Longbottom in front of me."

"But why? I think you like being mysterious and contradictory. You never act the same way to any two people."

"No two people are the same," Dudley said without conviction. He stopped and turned to Draco. "How should I act? I don't know any of these people. I don't even know you. You aren't another version of yourself. You are a different person, altogether."

"You've finally noticed?" Draco asked with a smirk. "You're different version is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. It was obvious from the start that you were different. So tell me, brother dear, what is between you and Neville Longbottom?"

This time Dudley smirked. "You're right, Draco. I'm not The-Boy-Who-Lived. As for Neville, in my world he is known as The-Boy-Who-Died."

"Is that it? He died saving your life?"

"And your life, and the Weasel, and Father. He saved all of us. I was repaying a debt."

Draco refused to ask any more questions, for which Dudley was grateful.

"Dudley?" Hermione asked, as she walked up. "I wanted to thank you, for Neville. You did a wonderful thing."

Dudley stared at her. "You're welcome," he said finally.

"I know he's not there, in your world," Hermione added, despite the warning look Draco gave her. "I know it was hard for you."

"You don't know what happened," Dudley said tonelessly.

"I don't have to. I've heard you talk about him. And Ron told me what you had said in the dorm. I'm smart enough to figure things out. I know his death hurt you. I don't need to know how." She then hugged him warmly. "Thank you, again."

Dudley was taken back by what Hermione had said, and done. Despite what he had seen he never expected compassion from a Gryffindor, much less from Granger. He returned the hug. "Thank you. For understanding."

When they separated, Draco couldn't help commenting. "You realize, Granger, that you've publically hugged a Slytherin."

"It's worse than that," she replied with a grin. "I've hugged a Malfoy."

Draco looked at Dudley with a mock frown. "Does this mean I can't call her Mudblood, anymore." He sounded so pathetic that even Hermione had to laugh.

"I see Mr. Malfoy is working his magic again," a voice said from behind them, as a hand grabbed Dudley's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Professor Moody," Hermione said, embarrassed. "I didn't know anyone was watching."

"Don't worry. I didn't see you do anything you should be ashamed of, Miss Granger," Moody said as he let go of suddenly pale boy. He gave Draco a sharp look that made the boy step back, then turned to the third member of the group. "I heard what you did for Longbottom. I wouldn't have believed it of a Malfoy, but I would believe it of Harry Potter. I hope you have more of him in you but just in case I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Moody continued on his way, and no one moved until he was out of sight. When he was gone, Hermione asked, "Dudley, what's wrong? You looked scared to death when he talked to you."

"It wasn't what he said. It was when he grabbed my shoulder. Have you ever had a recurring nightmare?"

"Harry does. He remembers his parents being killed by You Know Who. Sometimes he even wakes up screaming. Do you have the same dream?"

"No. I dream that someone grabs my shoulder."

"Let's talk elsewhere," Draco said suddenly. "I don't like where this conversation is headed, and I don't think we should discuss it anymore until we're someplace private."

"I know a place," Dudley said, and if anyone finds us, I even have an excuse for being there."

As they walked away, Dudley noticed Ron Weasley and the twins watching. He was grateful when they made no effort to follow him.

*

Dudley looked out of the window at the night sky. Behind him, in the unused room, barren even of furniture or boxes, stood Draco and Hermione.

"So this is where we live, dear brother. How the mighty have fallen."

"Don't mock me, Draco. It doesn't become you. This is my place, not yours."

"NO, Dudley. My place is with my brother, and as long as you are here, you are my brother. This is OUR place."

"Thank you, Draco," Dudley said softly, "those words do help."

"I hate to break the family mood," Hermione Granger interjected, "but we are here for a reason."

"You're right," Dudley said, "but first, you should know that I promised Dumbledore not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. It's about Voldemort. In my world he managed to restore himself."

"We guessed that," Draco said, "you mentioned him when you showed up."

"You're going to tell us how," Hermione guessed.

Dudley nodded. "He used my blood as part of a ritual. It was when he tried to kill me that Father broke with him. He did it to save my life."

Draco was stunned, "but if you were a Malfoy, wouldn't you have willingly helped him."

"Of course. But I wasn't asked. Voldemort didn't care what Dudley Malfoy thought. He only wanted to kill James Potter's bastard son, who just happens to be Gryffindor's Heir."

Now Hermione was stunned. "You would have followed Voldemort?"

"I would have followed Father. And I still do. Father found out the truth about Voldemort in time to save himself and us. Lord Voldemort is a madman. He'll destroy anything and anyone on a whim."

"And Lucius Malfoy won't?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"No, he won't," Draco answered. "We want power. Yes. To shape the world into a proper form. If Dudley is right about Voldemort, then we must warn Father. Lord Voldemort restored will not be the same as the Lord Voldemort who was destroyed."

"There's more to it," Dudley said. "When I was taken, someone grabbed me from behind, and then I passed out. I still vividly dream about how that hand felt when it grabbed my shoulder."

"Moody's hand?" Draco asked, "but he would never be a Death Eater."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you about it. I would swear it was the same hand."

"But not the same person," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I know that look, Granger," Draco declared. "You're plotting something."

"I'm remembering something," Hermione said, crossly. "Malfoy, the entrance to Slytherin is in the dungeons behind a suit of armor. Isn't it?"

"How do you know that?"

"Harry told me." Hermione grinned at the looks the two Malfoys gave her. "You should know, Dudley, that your brother let him and Ron into the common room."

"How?" the two Malfoys asked.

"Polyjuice Potion. They disguised themselves as Crabbe and Goyle. You might have noticed that they acted strange that day."

"They are my friends," Draco admitted, "but it would be hard to notice. I see your point, though. Someone could have taken Moody's place. He's an odd enough character that no one would notice anything wrong about him."

"Exactly," Hermione agreed, "and he always drinks from his own flask. The imposter would have no problem with having to continually take the potion. If we're right, he's been doing it in front of us all along, and we've never noticed."

"And there is a problem," Draco pointed out. "If Moody is really someone else, who could it be. The only person missing is Crouch, and he's as bad as Moody."

"He's not missing," Hermione insisted, "Ron says his brother gets messages from him on a regular basis."

"Crouch?" Dudley asked in a shaking voice. "Junior or Senior."

"I didn't know Crouch had any children," Hermione said, confused.

"He had a son," Draco assured her, "but he was arrested for what he did to Longbottom's parents." Then Draco gave a questioning smile. "But it couldn't be him. Father told me he died in Azkaban."

"In my world, Crouch managed to sneak his son out of there, I don't know how. His son survived although Crouch kept it a secret. But Voldemort found out about it. He freed the son, and I was told it was the son who killed the father." He paused. "There are a lot of parallels between our two worlds."

"And Crouch, Junior could be sending those messages," Draco added. "I only wish there was a way to verify all of this."

"There is and there isn't," Hermione told him, "since we're revealing secrets, I should tell you about something Harry has."

"I know about the invisibility cloak," Draco said, "Dudley has one as well. He showed it to me in one of our brief moments alone."

"Harry has something else as well," Hermione told him. "A map. It shows where everyone is when they're on the school grounds. It showed Crouch in Snape's office, but it didn't tell us which one."

"That's the proof we need," Dudley said, "Where is the map?"

Hermione gave him a sullen look. "That's the bad part. He loaned it to Professor Moody."

"Then Moody, or whoever he is, knows we're here," Draco said. "He told us he would be watching."

"And he'll know if we go to Dumbledore," Dudley added. "And I'm willing to bet that the map doesn't care if you're invisible or not."

"Nor does Moody," Hermione said, "that magical eye of his can see through an invisibility cloak."

"We'll go to the Great Hall for supper," Draco suggested, " and walk up to Dumbledore and tell him our suspicions. We explain everything. If we turn out to be wrong, we apologize and blame Dudley."

"Everything?" Hermione asked.

"Even Father's past involvement with the Death Eaters," Draco offered. "I sent an owl to Father when Dudley showed up. He should already be making arrangements in case the truth comes out."

"You'd betray Voldemort AND your father?" Hermione was incredulous.

"Betray a madman? I'd do it in a heartbeat. As for Father, he'll know Dudley's appearance is a danger to his plans. He has already told me to do anything if it comes to that. With your help, we can even have Father publically switch sides."

"How noble," Hermione sneered.

"Nobility is for fools, Granger," Draco sneered in return. "I'm talking survival. Father wants power, if not for himself, then for me. Voldemort wants control. There is a difference. Power isn't an evil thing, unless you use it that way."

"That should be Miss Granger's statement," Moody said from the doorway, his wand drawn.

"Uh, Professor," Hermione began to say.

"Don't bother," Moody told her, "You've been here too long. It's obvious what you've been talking about. Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to kill you, Miss Granger. That would cause too many problems. I'll try the Imperious Curse on you. That should make your life more interesting."

"And us?" Draco asked, trying to hid his fear.

"Killed in an illegal duel by a Gryffindor. More than you deserve, Malfoy, for the cowardly way your father betrayed his master."

Draco looked at Dudley, and the hatred showing in those green eyes, hatred he was feeling inside himself. "My Father calls no one master, and neither do I," Draco added with sudden conviction, and went to draw his wand.

"Avada Kedavra," Moody called out as he pointed his wand at Draco. Dudley acted quickly, pushing his brother out of the way, only to be engulfed by the green flare of the killing curse. He fell lifeless to the ground.


	6. The Dueling Ground

A/N To answer Harriet's question about Sirius Black as he is presented in Dudley's world, Sirius Black was DADA Professor for Dudley's first two years at Hogwarts, then became Minister. This is a short history.

*

Sirius Black decided to become an Auror after he graduated from Hogwarts and spent several years in that capacity. He was among the first to arrive at the scene when Voldemort killed his best friend, James Potter, and his wife, Lily. Over his objections, the baby Harry was sent to the Dursley's, where, by contrivance, Peter Pettigrew managed to follow. Sirius learned of Harry's murder and Peter's arrest the following day. Sirius blamed Dumbledore for what happened.

The rift did not last very long, for tragic reasons. Sirius Black, newly married to a childhood friend, accepted his superior's offer to leave work early. They found Frank Longbottom and his wife the next morning. Sirius blamed himself, until Albus Dumbledore appeared on his doorstep. They became friends, united in shared grief.

When James Black was born, Sirius left the Ministry to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He held this position for nine years. In his fourth year as a teacher, he overcame his emotions, and asked Severus Snape about help for his only remaining friend from school, Remus Lupin, who made his living at odd jobs because of his condition. Two years later, he stood by proudly as his new friend received the Order of Merlin, First Class, for finding a permanent cure for Lycanthropy.

In his eighth year as a teacher, Sirius Black met a new student in his class, Dudley Malfoy, and began to have doubts about the past. In a confrontation, Lucius Malfoy admitted that he knew the child was the son of James Potter, but, because of obtuse remarks made in a meeting with Vernon Dursley, believed the child to be the result of an affair James had with his sister-in-law. Realizing a weakness on the part of his enemy, Sirius made an effort to become a 'friend of the family', using Dudley's secret heritage as an excuse.

That year, was also a very eventful year. Through the aide of the assistant groundskeeper, Voldemort infiltrated the school, and seized the Philosopher's Stone. The theft almost went undiscovered except for the suspicions of two irreverent Slytherins, and two surprising Gryffindors. Uniting, more out of mutual distrust than any comradery, they discovered the plan, and almost foiled it. The stone was later destroyed, but at great cost.

Voldemort had made the Elixer of Life. He had managed to free his followers from Azkaban. Most of them were quickly captured or killed, with the noted exception of Pettigrew, who escaped under unusual circumstances. Voldemort also revealed, by an act of murder, that Bartimus Crouch had freed his own son from the prison, and hidden him away.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, dismissed Voldemort's successes as unimportant, and tried to blame Sirius Black for letting an old friend escape. Over the course of the next year, Sirius was exonerated, when it was revealed that he had been seriously injured, and that the lives of several students were also imperilled.

Shortly before the beginning of the school year (Dudley's third term), all hell broke loose. Forced to flee from Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy brought his family to Hogwarts, in hope that his 'friendship' with Sirius Black was strong enough to gain sanctuary. He readily agreed to cooperate, in exchange for a guarantee of safety for his family.

Cornelius Fudge was removed from his position because his incompetence was revealed. When names were submitted, Sirius Black was on the list, but he thought his chances slim. Support came from all directions. The Weasleys, not powerful but well known and well liked, gave vocal support, reminding everyone that their children were all alive because of him.

Lucius Malfoy, seeing an opportunity, let it be known that he and Sirius had been friends of sorts, implying that Lucius was perhaps a spy who was caught, and not the renegade Death Eater he really was. It worked on two levels. The authorities quietly excused his past improprieties, and Sirius gained support of some of the more hesitant.

When it was found the Severus Snape, the humanitarian who brought relief to so many, supported Sirius Black as Minister, the decision was clear. Three days before start of term, Sirius Black left Hogwarts to become Minister of Magic. He acted quickly. On the day Neville Longbottom died, Sirius was already discussing revolutionary changes. The Prime Minister, upon hearing of the incident, agreed with his most ambitious proposal. On November 12 of that year, he revealed to the world that magic was real. Diplomatic couriers had already informed all of the governments of the other countries. Immediately, several technical institutes requested grants to study magic and its effect upon electricity.

The general population, in the British Isles, accepted the situation quite easily, not because of Black, but because of his wife, a muggle. Her remarks made magic seem 'normal' to everyone.

The following morning, Sirius Black received the news he had never expected. While examining Dudley Malfoy for injuries after Neville had died, Polly Pomfrey also performed a lineage test to confirm her suspicions. She had known Lily Evans and James Potter on a medical level, and Dudley had too many characteristics of both. She proved she was right.

Sirius Black discovered that Dudley Malfoy was in fact his godson, Harry Potter, the same child that he had begged to keep, so many years ago. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6: THE DUELING GROUND   
  


"Harry," Draco called softly, "are you awake?"

"What time is it," Harry asked?

"Half Past. It's time to go."

The two boys quickly dressed for the cold night, and walked out to the Slytherin House common room. Cassandra was waiting for them.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I'm going with you," Cassie said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You need a judge, and I thought I would be the best person to keep you honest."

Draco snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. Harry shook his head, returning her smile, "We'll be fine. Go back to bed."

"I can't," Cassandra said, "I'll make too much noise. Would you like to hear?"

"You're not going to win, Harry," Draco told him, "She's very good with her threats."

"I learned from the best," Cassie said, looking at Draco.

"Let's go," Harry said, suppressing a laugh of his own.

Slipping out of Hogwarts was easy, thought Harry. "Don't you have to worry about Mrs. Norris," he asked?

"She had an accident last year," Draco answered. "Filch hasn't gotten a new cat yet." Draco's tone told him not to ask about the accident.

They were standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch when Weasley appeared just after midnight. With him was Samuel Chase, also a fourth year in Gryffindor House. Following them was James Black. Weasley introduced Chase as his second, and asked Harry if Draco was his second.

When Harry nodded, Weasley pointed to Cassie and asked, "What is she doing here?"

Cassie stepped up to him and said, "I'm the judge."

Then James Black stepped forward as though he were in charge. "No, you are not," said the first form. "I have truce with Harry. I am to be judge."

Cassandra nodded and stepped back.

James ordered the two duelists to shake hands. Weasley snidely asked Harry if he was afraid. Before Harry could reply he felt a sharp pain in his scar and grunted. As he raised his hand to rub his forehead the entire atmosphere changed.

As though on cue, Cassandra pulled out her wand and pointed it straight up, shouting, "Illuminatus." A fireball shot into the sky lighting up an area of more than two hundred yards. It was almost immediately followed by fireballs from Chase and Draco.

"Dementors," Weasley called, pointing to a group of a half dozen of the creatures already at the edge of the pitch.

"And there," called James pointing to another part of the grounds. They watched the creatures advance quickly across the field.

"We'll never make it," cursed Draco as he looked back at the school, where windows were already beginning to show light.

"Get behind me," Harry said, as he raised his wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum," and a brilliant white stag appeared, immediately attacking the dementors.

At this point the students turned and ran for the school. Harry staggered under the strain of holding the spell, combined with the effect of so many dementors around him, as well as the increasing pain from his scar. When he fell, Draco yelled to Weasley to grab him. They each grabbed an arm, and ran with him as fast as they could. Harry could feel the Patronus getting weaker as he himself grew weaker, and as their distance increased.

The race back to the school was a blur with Harry catching only glimpses of what was happening. He remembered seeing fireballs shooting up everywhere, making the entire grounds as bright as noontime. At one point he saw a group of wizards and witches flying brooms in formation. Just as they reached the doors, Harry was laid on a stretcher, barely conscious. Suddenly a British Army officer was standing over him saying he was a medic. Someone said something about Patronus, and the officer laughed, pulled out a bar of chocolate and said he hoped all of his cases were this easy. The last thing Harry remembered before he passed out was eating the chocolate.

*

When Harry awoke there was daylight coming in the window. The pain in his head was now a dull throb, and that was slowly fading. He looked around and saw Draco sitting in a chair by his bed, his left hand bandaged.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You missed it," Draco said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "We won!"

"Won what? What happened?"

Draco laughed. "The battle, of course. It was great."

Harry looked startled. "There was a battle?"

"I'll start at the beginning," Draco said, laughing again. "You know about your scar, of course. It always hurts when Voldemort is near or is planning something. When it began to hurt, we shot the signals. They thought they had us, but we caught them with their pants down."

When Harry cleared his throat, Draco went back to his story. "The dementors were the first wave, and when you performed the Patronus Charm they stopped all along the line. They didn't expect that at all. That gave us the time to secure the school. You're a hero, Harry."

"I thought I saw a soldier..." Harry said.

"You mean the Queens Highlanders, They had half a regiment through by the time we reached the school." After receiving a confused look Draco explained, "they've had practice runs, bringing troops in with floo powder and using a dozen fireplaces."

"They were muggle soldiers," Harry asked.

"Of course," Draco told him, "Letting the muggles know about us was the first thing Black did as minister. It solved a lot of problems, too. By not hiding ourselves, it was easier to flush out Voldemort's supporters. Once magic became common knowledge the various governments were able to set safeguards to protect themselves from Voldemort's interference. On top of this, muggles are developing things that wizards are finding magical. We are already doing research into making magic and electricity work together. And then there's the infantry. Once you see what a burst from an SA-80 will do to a dementor, you'll want a platoon of your own." Draco laughed again as he said this.

"Draco Malfoy, you are supposed to be in bed yourself," Dumbledore said as he walked into the infirmary. Taking the hint, Draco waved goodbye to Harry saying he would be back.

"Why aren't there more people here," Harry asked, "Draco said there was a big battle?"

Dumbledore smiled politely as he sat down in the chair Draco had vacated. "The actual infirmary is now in the Great Hall, but please don't concern yourself about that, Harry. That isn't why I am here."

"Should I ask why, Sir?"

"I came to apologize to you, Harry," the Headmaster said, "for using you, and almost getting you killed."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Harry said, "I don't follow."

"It was easy, Harry. I could have kept you quiet, not told anyone, and hid you until you left. Instead, I let it become general knowledge, hoping to convince Voldemort that we were at a weak point. I was counting on you having the same affinity to him that Dudley has, and I was right. Voldemort attacked, and by bad timing or good luck you were able to give us an early warning. That you performed the Patronus Charm was a complete surprise and a welcome one."

"And were we lucky?" Harry asked.

"Very," Dumbledore said. "I believe we would have won anyway, but at a much greater cost. Because of you, the dementors never had a chance to get close enough to the school. When the troops arrived, they cut right through those vile creatures. We have the Minister to thank for that. But our biggest luck was that the giants never showed up for battle. We can't be sure why." Dumbledore paused. "Do you forgive me?"

Knowing it was expected, Harry said, "there is nothing to forgive, Sir. You did what you had to do."

"Thank you, Harry." At that, Dumbledore handed a packet to Harry. "Please keep this on you at all times. It is for my counterpart. I hope he finds this information useful."

Harry nodded and put the packet away, noticing for the first time that he was still wearing his robes. As he looked back, Dumbledore was already standing. He left, telling Harry to get some more rest.

As he closed his eyes, he heard Seamus Finnigan ask, "Malfoy, who's Harry."

Harry looked over at the screen separating him from the next bed.

"It's me, Seamus, I'm Harry. I thought everyone knew."

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey was there. "Both of you need to rest, and I do mean now. Seamus, I'll tell you all about it as soon as you are stronger."

Seamus spoke up again in his weak voice, "I thought I heard the Malfoys talking about a battle."

Madam Pomfrey cursed Draco under her breath. "We'll talk later, Seamus, you need to rest."

"Please," Seamus asked, "did we win?"

Harry laughed, and remembered a phrase Dudley (the fat one) once used for a month straight. "We kicked butt," he called out.

Weak laughter was heard, followed by a coughing fit. After Seamus was calmed down, and obviously asleep, Madam Pomfrey stepped around the screen. Harry began to whisper an apology but he was stopped.

"Seamus was hurt badly last week and hasn't had much reason to be happy. You made him smile, Harry. A small bout of coughing is worth his change of attitude." Madam Pomfrey walked back to her office softly muttering, "We kicked butt," and laughing to herself.

*

An hour later, Harry woke up to find Draco was back, this time with his father. "Are you feeling hungry?" Lucius asked.

Harry admitted that he was. "Where do we eat?" he asked, remembering about the Great Hall.

"The students are eating in their common rooms, but I thought you and Draco would rather stay at our rooms for a couple of days, until things get sorted out. Wars can be terribly messy." Lucius said the last part in such a nonchalant way, both boys had to laugh.

Harry got out of the bed and stood up. The room spun for a couple of seconds but then politely stopped, saving him the embarrassment of having to lie down again. Looking over at Draco, he saw the bandaged hand again, and gave him a questioning look.

"I flew too close to a curse," Draco said, ending his sentence in another laugh..

Lucius let his anger and pride show. "You're lucky you were only injured, or I would have killed you."

"Father, I had to, you know," Draco protested. "Those troops had no one to fly scout after . . ." Turning to Harry, Draco said, "Father was right. It was a stupid thing I did."

Harry nodded again. He was doing that a lot lately. He knew Draco was about to say a name, someone he knew, but stopped to save him the pain.

"Seamus Finnigan is feeling better," Harry said, to change the subject, "he even laughed when I told him we won the battle."

The smile returned to Lucius face, "Madam Pomfrey told us how we, what was that phrase?" Draco laughed again.

Then Pansy Parkinson walked in. They exchanged smiles. "I talked to the Headmaster, " she said softly, "and I just wanted to thank you for being a friend."

Harry couldn't help but ask, "Are you leaving?"

Pansy grinned and shook her head. "No silly, you are, remember." Then she turned serious. "The Headmaster said these next two days were the most likely time that you would return to your world. Since we are to stay in our Houses for the most part, and you'll be staying with the Malfoys, this is the only chance I might have to see you.".

"Professor," Pansy asked, "Would you mind if I ask Harry a personal question?" At his nod, she turned to Harry. "Harry, have you ever kissed a girl before?"

He started to laugh and say of course he had, but he knew what Pansy meant, and what she was going to ask. "No. Why?"

"Well, " she said starting to blush.

Blushing as well, Harry told her, "I'd love to."

"By Merlin's beard, do I have to watch this?" Draco interrupted.

"No," said Pansy, "you can wait on the other side of the window if you'd rather."

"Go ahead," Lucius said in encouragement. "We'll wait outside."

It should have been a happy moment, he thought as their lips touched. Harry Potter was kissing a girl for the first time in his life, and it was a sad moment. He was kissing her goodbye.


	7. Aftermath

CHAPTER 7: AFTERMATH   
  


"Dudley," a soft voice called, "Can you hear me? How do you feel?"

"Madame Pomfrey?" Dudley replied, "I feel tired. What happened?"

"You are in the infirmary. You've made medical history, Mr. Malfoy" she replied with amusement. "You are the first person to survive the killing curse twice. Welcome back to the world of the living."

Dudley tried to open his eyes but failed. "Am I home?"

"Not yet, but you are alive. I want you to sleep again. I'll have some food for you when you wake up."

Dudley complied easily with Madame Pomfrey's request, and was asleep in seconds.

*

"You are a sleepy head," a very familiar voice said when Dudley woke up again. "Did you know it's already Saturday. You've had a long nap."

This time Dudley could open his eyes, and saw Lucius Malfoy sitting next to him. He tried to sit up but was gentle pushed back into the bed. Dudley had to settle for a comforting grip on his hand.

"Father, I never thought I would see you again."

Lucius smiled warmly. "With those words you have made me wish that you were truly my son. Thank you."

"I'm still here?"

"Yes, son. And I am happy to meet you."

"Draco?" Dudley said suddenly.

"He's fine, all thanks to you. He's waiting outside with the rest of your friends. Madame Pomfrey thought you would like to see me first."

"She was right. I feel safe when you are around."

Lucius leaned over and hugged Dudley, surprised at the strength the boy showed. "You've recovered quickly. You should be up in no time."

"Thank you, Father," Dudley said. He began to apologize but was stopped.

"In this, or any world, do not hesitate to call me Father. As long as you are here you are my son, and I will swear that is true to anyone who may doubt me."

With little difficulty, Dudley sat up in bed and looked at the man who was and wasn't his father. "What happened?"

Lucius laughed. "You turned the world upside down. That is what happened. You revealed all of my sins, and saved my son in the process. Now it is my turn to thank you."

"And Moody?"

"You were right about him. He was Barty Crouch's son in disguise. At Dumbledore's insistence, the Minister gave him veritaserum. He revealed everything. You also saved the life of the real Moody. And Crouch as well, not that it will do him much good. I'll let Dumbledore give you the details."

"Are you . . ."

"I'm fine. After all, both my sons were responsible for stopping the younger Crouch and revealing Voldemort's plot. I am forgiven my past indiscretions without serious penalty, and I am now doing everything to help."

"I'm happy, Father. And I can tell you truthfully, it isn't fun being poor."

"Ahhh," Lucius said, becoming serious, "I have a cure for that, Dudley. You do know your true lineage? That James Potter was your birth father?"

"Yes, Sir. We only found out the truth recently. But I'm not supposed to know. Does that matter?"

"As far as money goes, it does. If I understand things correctly, you are his only surviving heir. He was never as rich as I am, but I'm sure he left enough money so that you can decide how to live your life."

"You're giving me money?" Dudley said with offense.

"No, I only telling you about what is rightfully yours. It is for you to decide what to do about it. Do you understand?"

Dudley paused in thought. "I think I do. That money is mine, and I should know about it. Father will be happy."

"And if I know myself, he will refuse to take a knut. But Dudley, I will ask you this in return. Find a reason to share with Draco and . . . Cassandra. I would like to help all of my children."

"I will. I promise." This time, Dudley did not hesitate to hug his father.

"You'll need something to eat," Madame Pomfrey said, bringing in a tray of food. To Lucius she said, "You can visit Dudley later. I need to get some food in him, then run a few tests."

"Goodbye, Son," Lucius said as he rose to leave. "I will let everyone know you're awake."

"Goodbye, Father," Dudley said, and brushed some nonexistent hair from his eyes.

*

Dudley had finished with the tests and was declared completely healthy. As he sat back in his bed, Albus Dumbledore walked in and took the seat that Lucius had occupied.

"I am very happy to see you awake, Dudley."

"Thank you, Headmaster. Madame Pomfrey says I can leave in the morning. Did you talk to Father."

Albus smiled at some stray thought. "I'm sorry, Dudley. I cannot help but be amused at how warmly you feel toward Lucius Malfoy, considering how he has acted toward Harry Potter."

"But I am not Harry Potter," Dudley reminded him, "although it took me a while to understand that."

"And I am not the Albus Dumbledore that you know?"

"Exactly, Headmaster, but you are very much like him. Thank you for letting me learn that."

"That is why you are here," Albus reminded him, "to learn what might have been. I fear that you may not be here much longer, though, if Mr. Potter has also learned the same lesson." He paused and looked directly at the boy. "But I digress. You, Mr. Malfoy, want to know how you came to be in Madame Pomfrey's care."

"Yes, please, Sir. I remember pushing Draco out of the way of the curse, but that is all."

"Your scar," Dumbledore said, "you received it when Voldemort first attacked you. The power that saved you then is still strong. It saved you again. For my sake, however, please don't try for a third time."

"I promise," Dudley said laughing.

"You should know that Draco Malfoy was unharmed. As I understand it, he and Miss Granger drew their wands and attacked our spy. They did little except to distract him, but when the Weasley twins joined in, they were able to hold him at bay until I could arrive."

"Excuse me, Sir. Did you say the Weasley Twins?"

"Yes, I did. Those two are always up to mischief. They, and their brother, saw you walk off with Miss Granger after the two of you embraced. They would have followed immediately but your brother went with you."

"Hermione was only thanking me for helping Neville, Sir. It was nothing more than that."

Dumbledore smiled at the boy's embarrassment. "I do understand, but you should be grateful to them. When they saw Professor Moody pass by, going in the same direction that you had, the twins decided to follow and sent Ron Weasley to fetch me. They noticed that Moody had a certain map with him, and they became suspicious."

"They realized he was the spy?"

"They did not. They were more than surprised when they saw their beloved Professor draw his wand and kill you, or so they thought. They knew that Moody detested the Malfoys, and they were concerned that he might do something to you. Ronald Weasley told me that he had a 'look' about him."

"I owe my life to the Weasleys?" Dudley mused. "I'm going to have a hard time living with that, Headmaster."

"Draco has no problem with that. He finds being friends with them to be a . . . refreshing . . . experience. I will admit that Ron does have some difficulties with all of this."

Albus stopped talking because Dudley was laughing too hard. He smiled as Dudley tried to control himself. "I'm sorry Headmaster," the boy said, finally, "But with the Malfoys and Weasleys as friends, you are going to be in trouble."

"I will learn to deal with it," Dumbledore said, and sat back as Dudley began laughing again.

*

Dudley had several other visitor after Dumbledore left. He had a long conversation in private with Neville Longbottom. Draco came in afterward and told him about the duel, how four students barely held their own against a powerful wizard. Fred and George arrived in time to hear him tell how Dumbledore appeared, and stopped Crouch with one spell.

"I hope I never see Dumbeldore like that again," Draco assured his brother. "He was angry, and looked more powerful than any wizard I have ever seen."

Fred and George agreed.

"Dumbledore tells me that the three of you are now friends," Dudley said when they were done. "How did that come about."

"I think it was when Crouch hit Hermione with the Crutaceous Curse," Fred told him. "Draco physically attacked the bastard to break his concentration."

"And received a broken arm in the process," Draco added.

"Are you still complaining about that?" George asked. "Madame Pomfrey healed it days ago."

Dudley laughed when all three started grinning at him. "Dumbledore was right. He is going to have his hands full with the three of you."

"Seriously, Dudley," Draco said, "I know it must seem odd to you, but we did become friends. I thought you were dead, and I was fighting for my life. We all were. The four of us are friends because of that experience. We had to fight for each other, and with each other. It changes you."

"I do understand," Dudley said, remembering a dark moment from his past. "I've been there."

*

"Hi," Hermione said, as she was let into the infirmary.

"Hi," Dudley said in return.

"Madame Pomfrey says you're almost recovered."

"As I've told everyone else, I'll be given my freedom in the morning. You could tell Ron to come in."

"He's upset," Hermione told him. "He's hated the Malfoys for so long, and now Draco is spending most of his time with Fred and George."

"I know. They came to see me. I've already warned Dumbledore about the Weasley Triplets."

Hermione laughed at the thought, as Ron came around the corner. "That's not funny," he shouted, his face as red as his hair.

"Let me apologize personally," Dudley laughed as he moved to get out of the bed, adjusting the package that Dumbledore asked him to keep with him at all times. As his feet touched the floor, Hermione suddenly shouted, "Dudley, you're fading."

He looked up at her, but she was gone. He stood up and called out, and Lucius Malfoy walked in with Draco. Dudley noticed the bandaged hand and became confused. Then Lucius smiled and said, "Welcome home, Son. It's been a long week."

* 

"I can't believe I missed the Great Battle," Dudley said. "Were you hurt badly?"

"Well," Draco drawled, "now I can only count to eight."

"Actually that's an improvement," Cassandra interjected. "Before, he could only count to six."

"It's good to be back," Dudley said earnestly. "Did you know, Draco? In that other world, your best friends are the Weasley twins."

"That IS interesting," Draco laughed. "Potter told us how the Weasels hated us, well, me."

"He probably lied about other things as well," Dudley said with a laugh of his own.

Cassandra hugged her brother suddenly. "I missed you, Dudley. But don't tell anybody."

"I promise."

"Promise me," Draco said, "next time you do something like this, take us with you."

A mischievous smile crossed Dudley's lips. "I promise, anything that comes up, I'll share it with you."

"What are you hiding?" Cassie asked suddenly. "You're up to something."

"Well," Dudley drawled, " I met Father in that other world, and he told me a secret. I'll share it with you, if you'll both agree.

"Done," Draco and Cassie said together.

"My birth father let me an inheritance," he told them. "It's sitting in a vault in Gringotts. I was told it was a handsome amount."

"You have money?" Cassie said in awe.

"We have money," Dudley said with a laugh. "Remember, you promised to share it with me."

"We couldn't," Draco said firmly.

"You have to. You promised and I'll hold both of you to it. We share it, or it stays there."

"We could buy a house," Cassie mused.

"With separate bedrooms," Draco chimed in.

"And a study for Father," Cassie added.

"And a garden for Mother," Dudley said. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Draco said as Cassie hugged her brother again.

As they talked, Cassie asked her brother a question that had been puzzling everyone. "Why does Harry wear glasses? He didn't seem the type."

"I'm not sure," Dudley replied. "When I was in his world, I noticed that glasses were quite common. I know it can't be an affectation for all of them, least of all Harry Potter. They may not know how to make adjustments."

"You mean they have to wear glasses?"

"Exactly. I heard some of the muggle born students talking about having an operation after they graduate, but it sounded primitive, and expensive."

"Poor Harry," Cassie mused. "Father was wrong. We should have talked to him about it."

"I think he'll live," Draco said. "It's too late now to do anything."

Dudley excused himself, saying, "You've reminded me. I have to talk to someone."

"But we'll be eating within the hour?"

"Father knows I may be late. I've already talked with him and Mother about it."

*

"You're back," Hermione Granger said as she came out of the Gryffindor Tower.

"I know," Dudley said with a nervous smile.

"And why did you want to talk to me?"

Dudley faltered. "I, I had the chance to know Hermione Granger in different surroundings. I found her to be intelligent, as well as caring and thoughtful."

"I'm not her," she reminded him.

"No, you're not. But I would like to learn how different you are from her."

"Are you asking for truce?" Hermione said in an amused tone.

"I was trying for friend."

"But . . . your father . . ." she said in surprise, with the amusement still showing.

"He told me that the world is changing, and I would know better than he as to what I should do."

"You have changed, Dudley Malfoy. I should call you a fool for what you're telling me."

"They're going to have a Victory Ball at the end of the month," Dudley said quickly. "If no one has asked you yet, would you consider, uh, going with me."

"I'll consider it," Hermione said, blushing for no reason, "but I hardly know you."

"I can help you with that. Have you eaten yet? You are welcome to join me at . . . Malfoy Manor."

Dudley smiled as Hermione laughed. He held out his hand, and his heart leaped as she took it. "I plan on being Prime Minister someday," he said as they walked hand in hand down the corridor.

"That is ambitious of you."

"I am Slytherin, you know."

"And you want to be the first Wizard Prime Minister?"

"Unless Sirius Black beats me to it. And he might. My Godfather is a good man."

Hermione shook her head with laughter at the revelation when Dudley assured her that it was true. Intrigued by the changes in the boy she was walking with, she commented, "I think he will. But he won't get there on his own."

"And neither will I," Dudley said, as he looked at Hermione.


	8. All Good Things

CHAPTER 8: ALL GOOD THINGS . . .   
  


"Thank you, Harry," Pansy said as she rested her forehead on his.

"Did I do it right?" Harry asked softly.

"We could try it again. To make sure." She leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Harry?" a third voice said suddenly.

"Oh look, Harry," Pansy chuckled, "It's the Weasel."

"Go away, Worm," Harry laughed, "I'm busy."

"Harry?" Hermione's voice shattered his reverie. "Why are you kissing Pansy Parkinson?"

"Hermione? Ron? I'm back?" Harry asked, then shouted, "Pansy, I'm back."

"Uh, Harry?" Pansy said in a whisper.

"Pansy? You're here?"

Pansy snorted and said, "Remember the packet Dumbledore gave you?"

"Yes," Harry said laughing in return, "Whatever I'm holding will come with me when I return."

"And you were holding me," Pansy said, smiling. Whispering into his ear, she said, "Thank you, Harry. Now I won't lose my only friend."

"You're not upset?"

"Not at all."

As they hugged, Hermione interrupted. "Harry, why is Pansy with you?"

"This is ridiculous," Ron fumed, "Malfoy's making friends with my brothers and you're making out with her." Ron stopped suddenly. "Harry, is she from that other world?"

Harry and Pansy released each other and he apologized. "I'm sorry, Ron. Um, Pansy, these are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron, Hermione, this is Pansy."

"It's nice to meet you , Ron," Pansy said, holding out her hand.

A very confused Ronald Weasley shook her hand. A less confused, and thoroughly amused Hermione Granger followed suit. She was followed by a completely surprised Madame Pomfrey, who instantly summoned the headmaster.

*

"Welcome back, Harry," Dumbledore said a few minutes later as he walked into the infirmary. He smiled reassuringly at Pansy, saying, "Welcome to our world, Miss Parkinson. This is indeed a surprise."

"A pleasant one for me, Headmaster," Pansy assured him in return.

"I have this for you, Headmaster," Harry said, handing over the package he carried with him. "The headmaster said to give this to you as soon as possible."

Dumbledore took out several parchments and a photograph, looked at them briefly, and handed the photograph back to Harry. "You'll want to keep this, Mr. Potter. I think you know who it should go to."

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Headmaster," Harry told Professor Dumbledore. "I'm sorry if I've caused any problems."

"Mister Harry Potter," Dumbledore said with warmth, "I appreciate your concern, but your counterpart proved himself to capable of filling your shoes. He was an intelligent and resourceful individual."

Pansy asked, "Then what world did Dudley go to?" while Hermione smirked and said, "Unlike some people, Harry."

Dumbledore turned to Pansy. "Miss Parkinson, I think you should join me in my office to discuss your future."

"I understand, Sir," she said, then hugged Harry once more.

"Miss Granger," Albus said, as he and Pansy started to leave, "I have a feeling it might be appropriate for you to join us. You can escort our new student to the Great Hall for dinner after we are done."

"We'll see you later, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm sorry I'm going to miss it."

When they left, Harry asked Ron, "What was that all about?"

"I think your girlfriend might not end up in Slytherin," Ron said with a grin.

"I guessed that already. I meant about what Hermione said, about missing it.

"Perhaps you should show him, Mr, Weasley," Madame Pomfrey said, and ushered the two boys out of the infirmary.

"It was amazing, Ron." Harry told his friend as they walked. "The Malfoys made me feel like I was a part of their family. Even Uncle Severus went out of his way to help me."

"Harry, you've just referred to Snape as your uncle."

"Sorry, Ron. I was only there for a couple of days . . ."

"You were gone for a week."

"I know, but the dementors attacked, and I was in the infirmary unconscious for most of the time."

"The Dementors? Harry tell me later. I have a surprise for you. Dumbledore wanted to show you when you return, and since he's busy with your girlfriend . . ."

"Show me what?"

"We caught the spy while you were gone."

"We? Spy?"

"Not me actually, but Hermione and Malfoy, and Fred and George."

"Malfoy? You mean Draco?"

"Yeah. It was Moody, but not really, and he told the Minister everything. They've even caught Peter Pettigrew. They don't have their hands on Voldemort yet, but they have him trapped. He won't get away either."

"That's great, Ron. If they caught Pettigrew, that means Snuffles . . ."

". . .has been given a full pardon," a booming voice said, and Harry looked to see Sirius Black standing at the end of the corridor.

*

"That must have been a great adventure, Harry," Ron said as his friend concluded his tale.

"And you even ended up with the girl," Sirius said. "You haven't told us how the two of you became friends."

"We have a lot in common," Harry said softly, "but you are right. It was an adventure. And Sirius, I was asked to give you this."

Harry pulled out the photograph and handed it to his godfather. Sirius looked at the picture of the raven haired boy and smiled, wiping a tear from his cheek. "He has his mother's hair, and my eyes," Sirius commented.

"You know his mother?"

"I knew her, Harry," Sirius said. "She would have loved James."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It happened a long time ago, before you were born."

"I know it won't mean much coming from me, but I am sorry as well," Draco said.

Sirius glared at the boy then his look softened. "I should say thank you, but all of these changes are coming too fast for me to handle."

"How do you think we feel?" Fred told the man. "All of a sudden the escaped murderer we were told to be afraid of turns out to be a hero."

"Thanks for not telling us about him, Ron," George muttered to his brother.

"George," Draco interrupted, "It's not his fault."

"Wait," Harry said, "Fred, George, When did you and Malfoy become friends."

The three shared matching grins for a brief second. Harry watched as a memory crossed Draco's face and he briefly scowled. Fred caught the look as well, and put a reassuring hand on the Slytherin's shoulder.

"I think it was the second time Draco saved my life," Fred smirked.

"Or the third time you saved mine," Draco replied, with an uncharacteristic snort.

"Listen to the heroes brag," Ron said sullenly, then added sarcastically, "He saved my life. I saved his."

"And you saved ours," George said solemnly. "If you hadn't been so quick to bring Dumbledore, the four, sorry, five of us would have died or worse. Together, we were still no match for Crouch."

Draco looked at Harry and said, seriously, "We did become friends. We were forced to trust each other and I, for one, don't know how to withdraw that trust."

George refused to keep the serious tone. "Draco's always had a knack for trouble. We're merely giving him proper guidance."

"You look good in Slytherin robes, Potter. You should consider keeping them." Draco looked at Fred, who nodded, and held out his hand. "I was going to ask for truce, Harry, but Fred told me to try for friend."

As Harry dubiously shook Draco's hand, he asked, "What will your father say to all of this."

"You can ask him in class."

Harry gasped. "He's taking Moody's place?!"

Draco nodded, "I suppose we should tell you what happened while you were gone."

*

"Excuse me," Albus Dumbledore said from the doorway, "Everything has been sorted out as far as our new arrival is concerned." He stepped aside and let the two girls enter the conference room.

Harry stood up and said, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce Pansy Parkinson."

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "There's been a change of name. We realized we couldn't have two Pansy Parkinson's."

"Call me Violet," the other girl said.

"Violet Parkinson?" Harry asked.

"I've changed that last part as well," Violet answered. "After all, I don't have much in common with the Pansy you have here. I thought it would be best to make a clean break. Hermione suggested Evans for a last name."

"That was my mother's name before she married," Harry said as Violet and Hermione smiled at each other

"I know things might not work out between us as time goes on, but in case they do, I thought it was appropriate."

"At the worst, we'll always be friends," Harry said, and reached out to take her hand. "There's a Gryffindor crest on your robes?"

"I had to change houses. The Sorting Hat agreed this was a good choice."

*

"I'll be glad when you're out of those Slytherin robes," Ron said, as the small crowd approached the portrait of the Fat Lady."

"I'm going to miss them," Harry mused. "Most of the Slytherins I met were actually decent people. They even forgave me for being in Gryffindor." As everyone laughed, he called out, "Golden Snitch."

"That is not the password," the Fat Lady told him, with a mischievous grin, "and welcome back Mr. Potter."

"What's the new password, Ron?"

"I didn't know it was changed," Ron said in surprise, and the twins and Hermione agreed.

"I changed it," a voice said out of nowhere, and the group turned around to see Neville Longbottom. "It was a present from Dudley," he told them. "He showed me how to change the password. He said we had done it once before, in his world."

"And what is the new password?" Harry asked, but Neville walked up to Hermione and whispered in her ear. Her face went white, then red.

"I refuse to say that," she sputtered. "It's indecent. How could you?"

"What's the password?" Ron asked.

"You tell him," Hermione told Neville.

"I won't," Neville said, laughing. "I promised Dudley I would only tell you."

"Please, Hermione," Harry asked, "Just say the password, or I won't be able to change before dinner, and I'll have to eat with Draco."

Hermione blushed furiously as she said, "I'm Stupid."

"You may pass," the Fat Lady chuckled, and the portrait swung open to reveal the entrance to the Gryffindor common room."

"I'm telling Professor McGonagall," Hermione complained.

*

Despite the capture of Voldemort and most of his henchmen, Harry was still required to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They had still not discovered who put his name in the Goblet of Fire. According to Fred and George. Ludo Bagman was the best guess. He still owed them money from the Quidditch Championship.

Harry was also forced to go to the Celebration Ball, but having Violet Evans as his date made the dance a wonderful experience. He smiled as he saw Draco Malfoy escort Hermione Granger into the Great Hall. He also smirked as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher tried to pretend that he did not object to his son's choice, and again when Lucius Malfoy showed relief as Victor Krum, the Dumstrang champion, asked Hermione for a dance.

Sirius Black had arranged to bring Remus Lupin to Hogwarts for the occasion. Severus Snape had revealed his plans to develop a cure for Lycanthropy (mostly because he knew he would receive the Order of Merlin for it, but also out of spite. He wanted to force his enemies to be grateful to him.) Remus, however, was driving the Potions Professor to madness by his constant expressions of gratitude.

Albus Dumbledore happily revealed that most of the information his counterpart gave him was now useless. He also noted that if the spy had not been caught, those notes would have proved invaluable.

The biggest surprise Harry had was when Lucius Malfoy approached him, asking forgiveness, and offering his help should Harry ever need it. Malfoy claimed that he owed that much to his son. Harry mentioned this to Violet when they were dancing to a slow tune.

"I wish I had met him."

"Who?"

"Dudley Malfoy."

"He's nothing like you are, Harry."

"I know. But he came here, and in one week turned my entire world upside down, or is it right side up?"

"I like your world, Mr. Potter," Violet said smiling. "Your people haven't forgotten how to laugh."

"Neither did yours," he pointed out. "They only needed a reason."

"You gave it to them," she said in response. "You repaid Dudley's favor to you."

"Do you regret being here? I mean . . ."

"Never, Harry. I have friends here. I don't have to hide my feelings, and," Violet added with a smirk, "I love the way Pansy frowns every time she looks at us."

They laughed as they continued to dance.

*

On Another Plane

  
  


"I hate rainy Sundays," Harry said to himself, as he sat in the deserted classroom.

Hermione demanded that he try to solve the mystery of the egg for the Triwizards Tournament, and refused to have anything to do with him when he told her there was still plenty of time. Ron was too busy playing wizard chess, and winning. Harry decided to go for a walk, only to be chased away by Filch and Flitwick, who were talking in the hallway. He finally ended up hiding in an empty classroom to avoid the Weasley twins.

The twins were always searching the school on the weekends they did not go to Hogsmeade. They always hoped to uncover another secret passage or something. Harry didn't want to join them in their search. If he did and then they became bored he could easily become the test subject for their latest practical joke. Harry could live without that.

And here he was, sitting on the floor in an empty classroom, staring at the outside gloom. Finally, Harry heard the twins' voices fade beneath the patter of the rain against the windows. As he turned to leave, he casually glanced around the room, and at the cabinet he had been leaning against, then walked out of the classroom to return to the Gryffindor Tower.


	9. Epilogue: The Boy Who Died

A/N First, I want to thank everyone who read this, especially those who reviewed this story.

The theme of Dudley's world, or should I say plot background, is the story of Neville Longbottom, of which several hints are given in the story. Neville's story does help to explain Dudley's world, but it also helps to explain Dudley. 

  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE: THE BOY WHO DIED   
  


Harry sat back and read the scroll that Neville had given him. Neville came out of nowhere, revealing another present from Dudley. An invisibility cloak.

"It's only fair, Harry. I know about yours." Neville smiled, and disappeared again.

The scroll held a story about a boy named Neville Longbottom who lived and died in another world. It had already been read by several of the teachers, and by Hermione and Ron. Violet said that she already knew the story first hand, and Draco had been given a copy of the scroll by Dumbledore.

Harry laughed to himself. For over three years it had always been Malfoy, yet after being back three weeks the Slytherin was still Draco. Things changed quickly. Putting aside his thoughts he opened the scroll and began to read: A Memoir, by Rose Snape.

*

It was in his first Potions Class that Neville Longbottom met his best friend. Professor Snape had given his usual speech to the new students, closing with his standard line, "I will make you learn, regardless of what it takes."

Neville, already gaining a reputation for clumsiness and for being forgetful, easily ruined his first potion as well as the cauldron. When the Professor asked him to list the ingredients, Neville failed to name half of them. He was told to stay after class. At that point, a boy in the back of the room made a rude noise, followed by laughter from some students.

"You may stay as well," Snape said without turning his head, "Dudley Malfoy, I believe your name is."

At the end of the class, both boys stood before the Potions teacher. "I always take education seriously," he told the boys. Then he laid out his plan. Neville would be given several educational aides to try and help him improve his memory. He would need help, and since Dudley had expressed an 'interest", he would be given that chance.

"Congratulations, Mister Malfoy," Professor Snape told the disgruntled Slytherin, "you are going to help Mister Longbottom learn how to learn."

At first, this was a chore for both boys. The first forms were in different houses, houses which had a strong antipathy for each other. Also, both boys were forced to spend a great deal of time trying things that didn't seem to work. After a while, a pattern emerged in the methods they tried. Mnemonics worked well, but only for the short term, as did other associative methods. Various organizational efforts failed, for the simple reason that Neville couldn't remember those methods consistently.

The boys were now challenged. They knew there was a way, they only had to find it. This happened in mid-October. Somehow, they had started talking about nursery rhymes, and they began to recite their favorite variations to each other.

Neville began with, "Mary had a little lamb, Her father cursed it dead, Now Mary brings her lamb to school, Between two slices of bread."

Dudley responded with, "Mary had a little lamb, Its fleece was black as ink, And when it was left in the rain, The lamb was sure to stink."

It struck Dudley how well Neville was able to remember all these poems. So they tried out a new idea. They set about making nonsense rhymes about the potions homework. In the next class, when Professor Snape would ask questions, Neville repeated raised his hand. He did not answer every question correctly, but he did hit the mark more often than not. Neville ended up being one of the better students, receiving top marks.

One other thing happened. They became friends. When Professor Snape released Dudley from his punishment, Neville waited outside and the two went off together as usual.

They shared quite a few adventures together. It was Neville who distracted the prefect so that Dudley and Draco could search for Hermione and/or the troll. And when they needed to help Hagrid get rid of Norbert, it was Neville who finally talked Ron into contacting his brother. He did it by coercing Hermione Granger to help, but that was beside the point.

Despite their differences, or perhaps because of them, their friendship thrived. It came to a point where they were a familiar sight to both houses, and it was always considered truce whenever both of them were around.

It was when they were third forms, Hallowe'en eve to be exact, that Neville died. It started out as a normal enough day. The two boys were spending their free period helping Snape clean up his lab as punishment for their latest prank. They had managed to get the Fat Lady to change the password to "I'm Stupid", but Hermione Granger complained.

Mr. Filch came in with Mrs. Norris in his arms. The boys watch as Snape examined the obviously dead cat. When the cat let out a scream, everyone stepped back in surprise. When they looked at it again, the cat was still obviously dead.

Professor Snape reacted at once, however, casting the emergency spell that immediately locked all the doors to Hogwarts, and summoned everyone to the Great Hall. He then told Filch to let Albus know it was the Portmanteau Curse.

As he sent the boys running for supplies, he explained what the Portmanteau Curse was. It was really two curses joined together, the first being a paralysis spell which over the course of one to two hours, depending on the victim, would freeze all the voluntary muscles, a slow acting form of Petrificus Totallus. The second curse then begins to act by stopping the involuntary muscles that help us to breathe. Again, this happens slowly, usually five to seven hours after being cursed. The spell curses everyone within a specific area, such as a building, and makes each infected person contagious. As an added bonus, it causes the person who triggered the curse to be paralyzed at a faster rate, about ten to fifteen minutes, enough time to realize what has happened but not enough time to do anything about it.

"Who would make such a curse," Dudley asked?

"I did, only once. When I turned against Lord Voldemort I thought I had destroyed it along with my notes. I was wrong."

The two boys had been given the directions for the curative potion, and had started working on it when they realized that Professor Snape was already paralyzed. As Dudley stirred in the first ingredients, he noticed Neville mixing a different potion.

"It's the potion that prevents paralysis," Neville explained, adding, "I'm sorry, there was only enough for one dose."

He then drank the potion, and took over the task of adding the Belladonna leaves and Wort Root.

Dudley laughed, "Great, now I have to watch you be the hero. I should have thought of it first."

After an hour, Dudley had to stop, his muscles were becoming too stiff. The two boys had come to accept that it was up to them. No one had stopped by, most likely because they were not aware that Professor Snape was disabled. At this point. no one would risk being stranded in one of the hallways. And now it was up to Neville.

A little more than three hours after the curse had been released, Dudley felt a hand forcing his mouth open. A warm, bitter liquid was poured in, and he involuntarily swallowed.

In a few short minutes he felt fine. Neville had explained what he had done to Professor Snape, who thanked him. Snape then handed some of the flasks of the potion to Dudley. Grabbing all the remaining flasks, he ushered the boy out of the lab and to the Great Hall.

The next hour was organized chaos. Both professor and student began giving out doses of the curative. When the first ones to receive the cure had recovered they would grab one of the flasks and help distribute the potion. In less than five hours from when it began, the crisis was over. That was when Dudley noticed that Neville was not there. He ran back to the potions lab, not hearing Snape call after him.

He walked into the lab, and saw his friend sitting there, white faced and gasping for breath. He asked Neville if he had taken the curative, offering to run back to the Great Hall and get some.

Neville smiled and told Dudley he couldn't take the potion because it contained Belladonna, adding that the potion he had taken earlier had contained Wormwood. That was when Dudley remembered the rhyme they had made up.

"Wormwood use can come to grief, When mixed with Belladonna leaf, To be safe we always say, Keep these two a day away. "

"I can't take that potion, Dudley, it will kill me."

"But, Neville, You're dying."

But he was already dead.

  
  
  
  


FINIS

  
  



End file.
